


La Mente Detrás

by cleaundiscovered



Category: SuperCorpAU, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fanfic de época, Lex Luthor es un imbécil, Los Danvers, Los Lance, Los Luthor, epoca, sexo explícito, vintage
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleaundiscovered/pseuds/cleaundiscovered
Summary: Los Danvers y los Luthor tienen un problema: Sus herederos son mujeres, la época es complicada no pueden recibir bienes, ¿Qué pasaría si unieran a sus hijos para formar un frente común? Secretos y alianzas, todos es gay y no pueden detenerme.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Sara Lance, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic de época es un AU sin poderes, es importante decir que habrá mención de abuso y violación explícita en uno o más de los capítulos próximos.  
>  Me encargaré de avisar antes de cada publicación si hay algo que pudiera desencadenar un malestar en mis lectores.

1

La familia Luthor era conocida por su imperio comercial transatlántico, importaciones y exportaciones entre el nuevo y viejo continente, telas, especias, materiales, objetos de primera necesidad y lujos variados como arte, joyas y perfumes, pasaban en los más de doscientos barcos de la compañía.

Lionel Luthor había heredado las primeras naves de su padre y con talento y buen temple había hecho crecer ese negocio complejo en una época en que las autoridades solamente eran un nombre dado a personas no muy preparadas regidas por abuso de poder.

Lionel tenía un hijo, heredero legítimo y una hija, la luz de sus ojos, inteligente como ninguna y bella como pocas. 

Lena era por mucho lo mejor que había hecho en su vida, valía cada centavo invertido en ella y Lionel no pensaba dejarla ir jamás. Era por eso que, a sus veintitrés años, ningún prospecto había sido aprobado y si de algo estaba seguro era que ella, del mismo modo no hubiera admitido una decisión tomada sin su consentimiento lo cual, contrario a las costumbres de la época, le importaba tener.

Lex tenía como desventaja un amor insolente al juego y los burdeles, si la fortuna de su familia no hubiera sido del tamaño de un país en desarrollo probablemente ya habrían perdido todo varias veces.

El tiempo no permitía poner a Lena frente a la compañía, pero desde muy pronto se habían reunido y acordado que Lex sería el rostro de la compañía mientras Lena manejaba -por debajo del agua- la coordinación de navíos y el control de aduanas. Y sólo había sido el comienzo.

Lena no era reconocida en ese importante trabajo pero era bien remunerada y tenía un sinfín de propiedades bajo nombres falsos que le aseguraban una renta anual altísima.

Del mismo modo, a Lex no le convenía hacer enojar a su hermana quien a pesar de ser 10 años menor, sabía más de la vida y negocios de lo que el podía aspirar y estaba genuinamente cómodo con el arreglo.

Lex tenía gran carisma y facilidad de palabra -Si Lena hubiera tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo, se habrían dado cuenta de que sus encantos eran superiores-, eso le servía en las reuniones breves a las que debía asistir ya fuera para firmar algo o mantener vivo el engaño, se las arreglaba para no arruinar las cosas y más de una vez logró atraer a varios clientes cruciales para la compañía.

La relación entre Lex y Lena era más de mutuo respeto que de cariño; él estaba agradecido y ambos gozaban de su mejor vida.

La estabilidad en la situación le permitió a Lionel (por consejo de Lena), invertir en el ferrocarril, ella afirmaba que había que trabajar con todos los medios de transporte pues eran la base económica de toda sociedad desarrollada o en proceso y apenas comenzó la construcción había hecho sus maletas y siguió la línea férrea supervisando su nueva empresa.

La primera parada fue en un estado al sur en el que el clima era cálido y la gente aún usaba un número considerable de esclavos lo cual volvía todo exponencialmente problemático, Lionel no aprobaba este tipo de empleo y los inversionistas sureños tenían ideas de antaño grabadas en la piel y la idea de sugerir paga a los obreros les hizo reír con ganas.

Pelear contra dicha forma de trabajo no parecía algo a lo que debiera dedicar su vida estando ya entrado en la tercera edad, pero una serie de intercambios telegráficos con Lena lo hizo decidir no solo continuar sino dejar de lado los pendientes relativos al puerto y usar su energía por completo en la vía; temía que quien dejara a cargo acabaría por ceder a la presión y su ferrocarril terminaría siendo el resultado de un modo de trabajo despreciable.

Así fue como Lex y Lena, por primera vez en sus vidas llegaron a estar por su cuenta frente a la compañía y la situación trajo consigo una serie de pros y contras que Lena lograba contener de una u otra forma.

Comenzando por tener que enviar empleados para sacar a Lex de las tabernas antes de la salida del sol. Era algo no solo molesto sino que de no ser puesto bajo control arruinaría la imagen profesional e integra que les representaba. 

-Tienes que parar. -Le había dicho mientras lo miraba vomitar en el patio trasero. La mansión Luthor era una de las más grandes en el país y su propiedad de unas cuantas hectáreas protegía su privacidad holgadamente; sin embargo tenerlo descompuesto a la vista del servicio no beneficiaba a nadie.

-Lo tengo todo bajo control, hermana. ¿Por qué no empiezas a trabajar y te alcanzo después del almuerzo?

-La gente está hablando de ti. -mintió. -De nosotros, de la compañía, puedo lidiar con los burdeles y apuestas sin sentido, pero el alcohol... esta nublando tu juicio por completo y estás haciendo ridículos públicos en lugares serios.

-Ya te dije que lo tengo todo bajo control; deja de fastidiar. –Pero para ese momento Lena había tenido suficiente tras una leve señal, Lex había sentido los brazos de dos de los jardineros más robustos arrastrándolo hacia una habitación del sótano.

Lena no iba a lidiar con él mientras estuviera bajo la influencia del alcohol y lo mantuvieron 4 días lejos de las bebidas embriagantes, 4 días era el tiempo que necesitaba para tenerlo sobrio en la siguiente reunión en la que a la compañía se le cederían los derechos telegráficos y sus manejos, situación que realmente ilusionaba a Lena.

Si bien dicha acción había conseguido que Lex estuviera a la altura era más que seguro que el resentimiento hacia su hermana comenzó a deteriorar su relación.

Para coordinar su nueva realidad, ambos Luthor coincidieron en enviar a Lillian, su madre en un retiro indefinido a una comarca cercana con su propia flota de sirvientes y las comodidades citadinas a las que estaba acostumbrada, la mujer era frágil de mente, había pasado periodos espaciados en casas de reposo y tenía una fuerte tendencia a la manía por lo cual tenerla cerca no era apropiado si no podían llevarse bien entre ellos.

La mansión quedó para los hermanos como escenario de un sinfín de disputas en las que Lex, salía todo el tiempo a beber y Lena junto con los abogados y representantes cubrían su rastro de desastre y mantenían la empresa trabajando.

-Eres una vergüenza. -Le decía al verlo llegar completamente perdido.

-Nunca encontrarás a alguien, Lena, vas a morir sola. -Lex la atacaba y Lena sabía que era su mente delirante hablando, pero no podía evitar sentirse herida.

_________

Jeremiah y Eliza Danvers eran un matrimonio conservador; iban a misa los domingos, estudiaban las artes y la biblia de manera igualmente apasionada.

Tenían muy a su pesar, dos hijas. Alex, la mayor: Una chica feroz, de cabello y ojos oscuros que montaba a caballo con energía de jinete experto, mortificaba a su madre que había adquirido *La histeria* cuando su hija comenzó con esos comportamientos pero su padre realmente no ponía cuidado.  
Alex salía temprano cada día para volver entrada la tarde con alguna presa o llena de lodo hasta la cintura. Y si bien su madre estaba resentida, su padre encontraba en ello un alivio pues de faltar súbitamente, ella podría sobrevivir sin problema.

Lo cierto era que toda su fortuna quedaría al aire si Jeremiah no lograba que una de sus hijas se casara. Él no se estaba volviendo más joven por lo que su búsqueda se volvió no solo prioritaria, sino que su esposa lo había vuelto su trabajo de tiempo completo.

Kara era su hija menor, sólo 3 años más joven que Alex y completamente opuesta. Disfrutaba cocinar, tocar el piano, pintar bodegones y tejer cualquier cosa necesaria, no había nadie con su gracia y talentos y su madre se encargaba de mantenerla en esa burbuja, sin permitirle opinar respecto a las cosas por miedo a que se corrompiera su inocencia. Todo sentimiento de curiosidad que Eliza interpretara como inapropiado era reprimido en sus más altos niveles y más de una vez fue violenta con la joven. Todo indicaba que al no poder suprimir los impulsos en Alex, Kara recibía un doble esfuerzo en el cuidado.

Kara, de cabello rubio y ondulado a media espalda, tez saludable y sonrisa tierna recién había cumplido los 18 años y si bien Eliza estaba volcada por completo en encontrar un hombre para Alex, estaba segura de que con Kara sería todo increíblemente fácil.

Las hermanas Danvers podían ser completamente opuestas pero no había par que se quisiera como ellas. Alex llegaba todas las tardes dispuesta a contarle cada detalle de lo que había hecho en el día y Kara dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo para escucharla, reirse e imaginar cómo sería poder ser tan libre.

Era consciente de que la responsabilidad de mantener el legado familiar caería sobre sus hombros eventualmente y quería tanto a su hermana que solo lo consideraba como el ciclo normal de las cosas.

Jeremiah evaluaba de cerca lo que convendría hacer. Tenía un sobrino, Clark Kent, hijo de su hermana que era buen muchacho y al cual podía heredad, pero realmente quería que sus hijas gozaran el resto de su vida sin apuro y era algo que no se podía asegurar de hacerse de esa forma. Tenía también unos cuantos prospectos sobre la mesa pero con los tiempos cambiantes estaba seguro de que todas las haciendas terminarían abolidas y no estaba convencido de que ninguno de ellos se adaptaría al cambio.

Jeremiah se dedicaba a la crianza de res y poseía unas cuantas hectáreas de manzanos que eran el motor económico de la provincia con la fabricación de sidra.

No le iba mal aunque ciertamente ganaba mucho menos que sus pares. El pagaba a sus empleados y les facilitaba viviendas si eran necesarias. Eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Lionel Luthor sobre el pequeño pueblo.

Jeremiah era un hombre recio, de piel quemada por el sol y fuerza bruta al que no se le hubiera adivinado una pizca de consideración.

Era un padre cariñoso y paciente, amaba a sus hijas por igual a pesar de no tener muy claro lo que haría con Alex. Al menos no hasta ese momento.

Eliza lo había enviado a la reunión de inversores de la compañía ferroviaria con el único propósito de conseguir esposo para sus hijas, no le interesaba invertir en el tren para nada, de todos modos no tenía sentido iniciar un negocio a esas alturas de su vida.

La invitación había sido llevada a él por uno de los asistentes de Lionel y no rechazaría la oportunidad de congeniar con los grandes.

El magnate había comenzado la velada con una serie de agradecimientos e invitaba a los interesados en la inversión a agendar una cita personal en los días próximos cuando recibiría ofertas.

A su discurso siguieron varias rondas de aperitivos y concluyo con un baile y varios brindis a su salud.  
Ningún joven llamó su atención particularmente y no tendría sentido casar a Kara con algún anciano que moriría antes que el mismo.

Se despidió de sus conocidos ya entrada la madrugada pero antes de poder salir, un mesero acudió a él, entregándole una nota.

“Jeremiah Danvers.  
Se le ha otorgado la primera cita para inversores de la compañía, vuelva mañana a medio día.”

El había sido de los pocos que no firmaron la solicitud de audiencia y francamente creyó que su presencia había pasado desapercibida más no había error, la nota se dirigía a él con una claridad aterradora.

-Creí que no invertirías en el ferrocarril querido. -Había dicho Eliza mientras le servía el café de la mañana y unos huevos revueltos que habían recogido las damas del servicio.

-Claro que no quiero invertir, no se qué es lo que el quiere conmigo, me ha citado particularmente y hay que tomar en cuenta a la gente poderosa.

-No me da confianza

-Si te da un poco de consuelo tiene un hijo relativamente joven.

La mujer sonrió con premura.

-Si desconfías siempre puedo cancelar, querida, el instinto de las mujeres es bastante bueno... no se. -Bromeó con una sonrisa ante la mirada horrorizada de su esposa que le soltó un golpe con el periódico.

-Calla, no puedes decir eso después de darme la nueva información.

___

El hombre llegó a la casa provincial que Lionel rentaba, su puntualidad características dio buena impresión y fue guiado por el servicio a la pequeña oficina.

-¡Jeremiah Danvers;! -Saludó como si fueran viejos amigos. -Imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que no estabas interesado en los asuntos de mi empresa del futuro.

-Señor Luthor, crea que de haber sabido que mi participación era de su interés me habría mostrado más entusiasta.

-Te preguntaras por qué te he citado. ¿Cierto? Toma asiento por favor, esto será largo.

Jeremiah asintió y a la expectativa aguardo mientras se le servía una copa de vino.

-Tengo entendido que tienes dos hijas y una de ellas es una genuina joya.

Los ojos de Jeremiah se iluminaron. -Claro, mi querida Kara es todo lo que se podría esperar de una señorita.

-Entonces no hablamos de la misma hija. 

-…¿Alex? No señor, ella es como... una yegua salvaje, no me atrevería a involucrarla con nadie, no me malinterprete, la amo con locura pero...

-Te digo, amigo Jeremiah que es a esa hija tuya a la que necesitamos.

-No entiendo.

-Yo tengo un hijo, Lex y una hija, Lena. Tú y yo ya estamos viejos, sé que lo has pensado y preferiría hacer quebrar yo mismo el imperio antes de dejarlo en manos de mi hijo imbécil.

-Tengo entendido que su hijo es brillante.

-No, Lex es mayormente inútil, quien lleva la compañía es Lena. –Confesó con naturalidad. -Él es únicamente el rostro y gracias a eso estamos donde estamos, la criatura empezó a dar órdenes con certeza a los doce años y yo hubiera sido un tonto de ignorarla. Lamentablemente todas las personas temen a la idea de las mujeres al poder y perderíamos la credibilidad si se supiera, Lena tiene toda la inteligencia y temple que pude haber deseado en un hijo. ¿Entiendes a dónde voy?

-Honestamente estoy muy confundido.

-Creo que podemos arreglar que tu hija se encargue de tu compañía y a falta de rostro masculino podemos usar a Lex.

-¿A su hijo? no es por ofender señor, pero mi hija Alex no se va a casar bajo ninguna circunstancia, yo no le haría eso a ningún hombre.

Lionel dejó salir una carcajada y dio un sorbo al whiskey. -Si yo pudiera hablar de mi hija opinaría lo mismo, pero me temo que no soy suficientemente afectuoso para poder establecer un juicio.  
Mi intención no es casar a tú Alex con Lex, quiero casarlo con tu otra hija, la tranquila.

-¿Kara?

-Así es, enviamos a Kara a la ciudad, le daremos sólo lo mejor entre las mejores cosas, una boda en grande y mediante un contrato entre nosotros aseguramos la liquidez permanente de nuestros 4 herederos. Alex en el Sur, Lena en el norte.

-¿Y Lex?

-Lex irá y vendrá todo el tiempo sin hacer nada más que mostrar su cara, vivir su mejor vida. Y si las cosas salen bien, él y Kara nos darán un heredero y asunto resuelto, un heredero universal, el pequeño será obscenamente rico y nuestras mujeres no dependerán de Lex.

-Realmente lo ha pensado a profundidad. ¿Cierto?

-Debo admitir que invertir en el ferrocarril fue idea de Lena, no estaba muy confiado, pero está funcionando de maravilla gracias a nuestros transatlánticos hemos podido importar los recursos, incluso se ha coordinado el transporte terrestre. Mi hija es increíble.

-.¿Quien asegura que algún día Lex no trate de apoderarse de todo?

-No sabría si quiera por donde iniciar, aun así Lena tiene inversiones en todos lados a nombre de Lex, inversiones que no conoce y no conocerá. Incluso si Lex decide irse del país, Lena podrá trabajar la compañía diciendo que su hermano está en el sur y Alex trabajar diciendo que Lex está en el norte. Nuestro legado asegurado Jeremiah.

-Lo haces sonar fácil.

-Pero no será fácil. Considéralo tu última aventura, será la mía también.

-¿Por qué me has elegido a mí? Estoy seguro de que hay algún hombre que podrás casar con Lena o…

-Te elegí a ti porque si algo he aprendido es que las mujeres son más listas que nosotros, por eso no las dejamos poseer nada, somos unos cobardes y tú, como yo, tienes un diamante escondido a simple vista. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has considerado que Alex debería ser tu legítima heredera?

-…Un sueño alocado, si me permite decirlo.

-Estoy seguro de que podemos maquinarlo, Alex y Lena al mando, con Lex y Kara como el rostro. ¿Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo? –Inquirió con reparo.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avanza nuestra historia, ¿Sabremos al fin que deciden los Danvers respecto al arreglo ventajoso?

2

Esa tarde Alex llegó a casa montada a caballo con unas cuantas liebres colgando de su silla y Kara la recibió con entusiasmo.

-¿Aventuras nuevas? –Quiso saber mientras tomaba la caza y un sirviente conducía el caballo a los establos.

-Me daré un baño y te contaré todo. –Le hizo saber al tiempo que besaba su frente con ternura. –Maggie. –Llamó con soltura a su sirvienta y esta asintió con la cabeza dando media vuelta, dispuesta a preparar su ropa limpia para la cena y asistir en lo necesario.

Como casi todos los días, Eliza ordenó que no mataran al cerdo que tenían preparado en caso de que Alex llegara con las manos vacías, se había convertido en la definición de una madre abnegada que había aprendido a amar a la hija que Dios le había dado; por otro lado estaba ansiosa, quería saber de qué había tratado la reunión de su esposo con el gran empresario así que para pasar el tiempo se metió a la cocina incapaz de concentrarse en sus otros deberes.

Kara, libre desde temprano a causa de la incertidumbre que no permitía a su madre enseñar las lecciones, se hallaba aletargada y presa del ocio buscó a su hermana con urgencia, Alex, fiel a su promesa le contaría todo después de tomar un baño pero su día ya había durado demasiado y decidida a adelantar los relatos se propuso buscarla, claro que estaría aseándose pero eso no les había impedido hablar antes, tras un día completamente tedioso estaba segura que su hermana sería más que indulgente, siempre lo era.

Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso de la enorme casa, al fondo y considerablemente más apartada que las otras, esto con el propósito poder salir sin hacer ruido y entrar sin ser notada, situación que daba tranquilidad a su padre y mantenía a su madre en un estado permanente de angustia.

El pasillo largo y oscuro adivinaba la entrada por una tenue rendija de luz que rompía el espacio, su hermana rara vez cerraba la puerta lo que le permitía entrar sin ser vista y más de una vez la había asustado con su presencia inadvertida lo que era en partes iguales a propósito y accidentalmente porque siempre después de un buen grito de terror Alex estaba lista para reñirla y hacer su día menos monótono.

No fue hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta que se detuvo en seco, de la habitación parecían venir quejidos, como una persona que resultó herida y está ahora recibiendo una buena curación ¿Alex se habría golpeado ese día de caza? No notó nada al verla antes pero su hermana rara vez se quejaba. Caminó con determinación primero asomando un ojo en ese hilo de luz, pero lo que vio no fue a su hermana sufriendo.

Alex tenía a su chica de servicio de pie contra la pared, completamente desnuda, una mano clavada entre las piernas moviéndose en un vaivén que le hacía soltar quejidos. Maggie era quien estaba herida, Alex le besaba el cuello y los labios sin darle tregua haciendo que los quejidos llenaran la habitación… Su hermana le puso la mano libre en la boca, impidiendo que gritara, ¿Qué estaba viendo? La iba a matar.

-¿¡Qué haces?! –Gritó Kara irrumpiendo de golpe, logrando con esto que la mujer empujara a Alex y recogiendo sus prendas saliera de la habitación, disculpándose con la menor de las Danvers. -¿Estás bien, Maggie?- Quiso saber pero la chica ya estaba lejos.

Casi al instante Alex le miró con lo que entendió como enojo, su hermana nunca le había dedicado una mirada con dicho sentimiento e ignorando su presencia y el gesto inquieto en su dirección se quitó el resto de la ropa y sin más explicación se hundió en la tina que estaba preparada para ella.

-¿Alex? –Kara comenzó al ver que no obtendría palabra de su hermana. -… ¿Qué le has hecho a Maggie? La estabas asfixiando. ¿Alex?... La ibas a matar, ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿En qué estabas pensando? –Dijo sin poder moverse.

-No estoy segura que lo que hago con Maggie tenga nombre… al menos no que yo sepa.

-¿“Hago”? ¿Cómo quien ha hecho más de una vez? –La pregunta era clara y mostraba una perspicacia reprimida por 18 años.

-…Cada que hay una oportunidad, Kara y no puedes contárselo a nadie.

-Alex, no entiendo… -Y era cierto, no entendía, Eliza se había encargado de mostrarle a Kara un único modo de ser, una forma correcta de existir en el mundo y las cosas que no encajaban simplemente le parecían una mancha borrosa

-Maggie y yo nos queremos. –Trató de explicarle en términos que le fueran familiares. –Cómo un hombre quiere a una mujer y la has asustado, deberías aprender tocar la puerta para variar.

-Alex… ¿Has sido tocada por el demonio?

Su hermana soltó una carcajada y con las manos salpicó a Kara hasta empaparla. -¿Te parece que he dejado que alguien me toque sin que yo lo permita? Demonio incluido.

Kara negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba el rostro. –Lo siento, Alex, la biblia... el sermón del padre….

-Ya lo sé Kara, hay muchas cosas que dice la biblia en las que no creo, ¿Sabes? No estás obligada a creer todo lo que mamá dice y no puedo concebir que por sentir cosas hacia Maggie me vaya a condenar al infierno. ¿Me imaginas en el infierno, Kara?

-Por supuesto que no, hermana, tu eres tan buena.

-¿Estás de mi lado?

-…No diré nada, nada, lo prometo.

-Supongo que eso me debe bastar por ahora... No vuelvas a interrumpirme jamás. –Amenazó antes de suavizar el gesto, no podía mantenerse enojada con ella.

-Pero puedes explicarme… ¿Qué era lo que...?

Alex hundió la cabeza completamente en el agua y sin lavarse más salió y se envolvió en su bata. –No creo que estés lista para esta conversación cariño. –Le hizo saber con seriedad y Kara tuvo que admitir que no tenía idea de qué o cómo preguntarlo.

Para cuando la cena estuvo lista, Jeremiah había vuelto a la casa y ambas hijas se unieron a la mesa aún un tanto distantes y Kara con el corazón oprimido en el pecho, Maggie no se veía por ningún lado y Alex deseaba ser excusada pronto para poder encontrarla, no contaba con que su padre quisiera cambiarle la vida.

-Hija. –Comenzó y para ese momento Alex estaba embutiéndose la comida lo más rápido que podía. –Alex… por favor escúchame un momento. –Solicitó y la joven alzó la mirada un tanto confundida. Usualmente las cenas eran sobre Kara pero ahora ella parecía perdida y sus padres tenían toda su atención en ella.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada. –Respondió apretando el tenedor con fuerza.

-Nadie dijo que hubieras hecho algo, hija. –Su madre sonrió.

-Veo que te quieres ir de la mesa. –Continuó su padre. –Así que tienes que escucharme con atención. 

-Dime. –Pidió con recelo e incluso Kara pareció alarmada, Sus padres no podían saber, Maggie nunca diría nada y Kara no había dejado su vista desde el incidente.

-Hija, ¿Qué te parecería heredar todo lo que poseo? Manejar rastros y la producción de sidra. –Inquirió esperando emoción.

-¡No me voy a casar, padre! –Gritó con furia y Jeremiah solo pudo sonreír, ese era el temple del que había hablado Lionel, lo que el necesitaba, la convicción de alguien que sabe lo que quiere para la vida.

-No quiero que te cases, Alex. –Aseguró. –Si te quedas más tranquila: Lo prohíbo terminantemente, ¡Prohíbo a los hombres! –Gritó y con eso consiguió la completa atención de su hija.

-¿De qué hablas, padre? ¿Es una broma?

-Mañana dejarás de salir con tu caballo y vendrás a aprender el oficio, vas a hacerte cargo de todo tú.

-¿Y Kara?

-Kara se va a casar con Lex Luthor. –Dijo con la soltura de alguien que acaba de dar la hora o comentar el clima

-¿Yo voy a hacer qué? –Respondió tosiendo con repentina violencia, usualmente habría tomado esto con ilusión, la ilusión aprendida que Eliza le había impuesto pero su mundo acababa de ser sacudido y no tenía sus reacciones automáticas habilitadas.

-Bueno, si es que así lo quieres; una de las dos se tiene que casar con Lex Luthor y no va a ser, Alex.

-No puedes obligar a Kara, ni siquiera conocemos al hombre, ¿Qué tal si su cara es horrible?

-Vamos a dejar a Clark a cargo de todo por un mes, esperemos que no nos lleve a la ruina mientras vamos al norte para ver si el rostro de Lex Luthor es horrible o no. –Bromeó y Alex y Kara continuaron incrédulas.

-Es su decisión, hijas, saldríamos en dos semanas, la boda sería poco después de nuestra llegada.

Alex estaba por quejarse del poco valor que se le daba la opinión de las mujeres en los temas de la vida, pero Kara intervino, recobrando su aprendizaje.

-Está bien, no importa que tenga cara de cuervo, quiero que Alex sea la dueña de todo, espero poder visitarlos y enviaré cartas cada que pueda. –Sonrió y en dirección a su hermana agregó. –Aprende lo más que puedas estas dos semanas.

\- …¿Estás segura, Kara? –Alex la miró preocupada, su hermana acababa de pasar de devota religiosa a futura esposa, dispuesta a renunciar a la vida como la conocía.

-Completamente segura… Quiero mis propias aventuras cómo tú.-Agregó y con cada segundo se daba cuenta de que su vida era, de cualquier forma una mentira.

-Es diferente. –Se precipitó, pero Jeremiah intervino.

-Lionel sale mañana hacia el norte para preparar todo, claro, si ustedes dos están seguras.

-Yo estoy a favor. –Kara continuó decidida y Jeremiah dedicó la siguiente hora a explicarles los pormenores de dicho plan.

Aún incrédulas, ambas chicas fueron escusadas de la mesa mientras sus padres continuaban un poco más en sobremesa. 

Kara subió a su habitación mientras Alex fue a buscar a Maggie, pero esta seguía completamente aterrada y sólo habló con ella unas cuantas palabras a través de la puerta.

-Kara no va a decir nada. –Prometió, pero no pareció muy convencida y con voz llorosa Maggie le pidió que se retirara.

Las hermanas Danvers no compartían habitación y aun así terminaban juntas comentando los hechos de su día y ese día los eventos lo obligaban. Kara seguía despierta más allá de las once cuando finalmente su hermana apareció.

-¿No duermes? 

-Sólo pienso en casarme… ¿Crees que Lex sea bueno? ¿Y si es realmente horrible?

-Espero que sea bueno porque definitivamente esta por ser el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

La chica se obligó a sonreir y agregó-¿Me van a visitar? Tú… Maggie. Ya sabes.

Alex asintió sin dudarlo. –Solo tiene que superar lo que pasó y dirigirme la palabra de nuevo.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, soy una tonta… no entiendo nada…

-Dios no castiga a los inocentes, cariño, no tenías idea. –Sonrió tomándole la mano, deseaba poder darle seguridad a su hermana pero derribar todos los pilares de su educación no parecía la mejor idea en vísperas de su matrimonio.

-Creí que no creías den Dios. –Murmuró tratando de separar lo que entendia de lo que no.

Alex se encogió de hombros. –Pero tú sí.

-Aun así… ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-Oh no, no quiero mortificarla más de lo que ya está, pero gracias por ofrecer.

-Te vas a quedar con la empresa de papá. –Afirmó, de momento dejando de lado la mancha borrosa que sacudía su moral y genuinamente feliz por su hermana.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Lo mereces, Alex.

-Debo admitir que me siento muy halagada, creí que mamá y papá me consideraban un caso perdido.

-Y te han prohibido casarte. –Rió. -Podrás seguir con ella.

-No es tan fácil cielo… pero espero poder seguir con ella.

_______________-

Tras telegrafiar a sus hijos al respecto, Lionel se dispuso a hacer el viaje de varios días que lo separaba de la gran ciudad, sabía que encontraría un poco de resistencia por parte de sus hijos, como cualquier cosa que representara un cambio significativo en la vida pero no esperaba una completa negativa por parte de Lex.

-Este trato te beneficia mayormente a ti. –Le hizo saber su padre con tono poco indulgente y completamente harto. –Me estás decepcionando totalmente, tú más que nadie debe entender que la vida no se puede volcar a los vicios. Te recuerdo que no serías nada si tu hermana no llevara las riendas de todo lo que poseemos, no tendrías ni donde caer muerto. Tu hermana es tu máxima autoridad y no creo que te convenga hacerla enojar.

-Padre, me ha estado privando de mi libertad, me mantiene encerrado como si fuera un animal y tú no puedes verlo porque la tienes endiosada. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser lo que ella hace? Quiero intentarlo.

Lena sonrió como quien conoce perfectamente lo que implica su trabajo; estaba sentada tras el escritorio de su padre, firmando unos documentos bajo el nombre de Lex y bebiendo de la sidra que su padre había traído de los manzanos Danvers. –Yo podría disfrutar unas vacaciones. –Dijo un volumen suficiente.

\- ¿Quieres aprender el negocio? –Lionel inquirió. –En tal caso deberías irte a la cama de inmediato, antes del alba nos iremos al puerto, llegarán unos encargos esperados por el ayuntamiento, ¿Cierto, Lena? Dejaremos que tu hermana se levante lo más tarde que sus ojos se lo permitan y la atiendan tal y como lo hacen contigo.

-Me parece bien. –Dijo de forma orgullosa, pero e incluso las paredes estaban conscientes de que Lex se había arrepentido a penas las palabras salieron de su boca.

Lionel, al igual que Lena, disfrutaba de la situación. Lo único que haría sería llevarlo a varias juntas y atender a algunas audiencias esporádicas. Lena trabajaría sin que Lex se diera cuenta porque, bueno, no se podía dejar la empresa abandonada sólo por que Lex iba a hacer el intento y estaba claro que, para la hora de la cena, Lex ya se habría rendido.

Contrario al consejo de su padre, Lex se entretuvo hasta entrada la madrugada con un par de mujeres que su empleado principal le había llevado del burdel y cuando irrumpió en su habitación por la mañana, apenas una hora después de haberse dormido no pudo más que odiar profundamente su situación.

Se puso su traje a la brevedad y saliendo de su habitación se dirigió al cuarto de Lena, deteniéndose ante la puerta, estaba listo para rendirse pero escuchó el llamado de su padre a sus espaldas. –¿Qué haces? Vamos, te perderás el desayuno. –Llamó y con una nube sobre sus hombros no pudo probar más que su pequeña copa de jerez.

-Nos reuniremos con el alcalde y con el jefe de comercio; están dándonos problemas con las aduanas entonces les ofreceremos un par de navíos a su disposición para que metan lo que se les dé la gana y apoyaremos su candidatura para una reelección con fondos. Tenemos cinco reuniones, dos para el tratado de libre comercio, otra sobre el pago de impuestos por empresarios, una con el sindicato de trabajadores y finalmente presentaremos a los inversionistas las variables de tu matrimonio ventajoso. A las 6 de la tarde tenemos una cena con los inversores de la compañía del ferrocarril, estableceremos un salario justo y horas sensatas porque la esclavitud no nos deja crecer. Ve pensando en algunos puntos de vista para que contribuyas en la conversación. A las ocho de la noche volveremos a casa y me ayudarás a llevar el diario del día.

Lex sintió como si su estómago se llenara de piedras. A penas eran las cinco de la mañana y sólo deseaba poder volver a la cama lo antes posible. –Padre… yo, creo que me he equivocado, no puedo.

-Oh no hijo, tienes que ir conmigo. Tu hermana ya se ha ido, tiene su día libre planeado de principio a fin, me ha mostrado su itinerario. Vas a venir conmigo, no tienes opción.

-¿Ha salido? ¿Tan temprano?

-Ella no pierde el tiempo. Sabes que la hija de Quentin tiene una biblioteca impresionante en casa. Va a leer sobre la fabricación de Sidra antes del desayuno. Está ilusionada con los nuevos negocios al lado de los Danvers.

Lena cruzó el umbral de la puerta con rapidez, Su amiga misma había atendido al llamado de la puerta porque no quería que el servicio notara que estaba acompañada.

-Al fin. –Le había susurrado y tomándole la mano le había guiado hasta el segundo piso donde estaba su habitación.

-¿Estás segura de que aún no volverá? –Quiso saber Lena con un tono rasposo.

-Completamente segura. –Susurró y sin soltarla le hizo pasar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y poniendo la traba.


	3. 3

3

Naturalmente Lena Luthor tenía necesidades físicas que debían ser satisfechas, como cualquier persona inteligente vio en el castigo a Lex una oportunidad de ceder a sus instintos y a la media noche había enviado un recado en el que le hacía saber a su mejor amiga que la esperara en unas horas. 

Sara llevaba solo un camisón de seda disimulado por una bata de algodón sobre el mismo y Lena, con su corsé apretado y el vestido lleno de amarres optó por hacerse cargo de su amiga primero, con una violencia ansiosa la puso contra la pared, alzándola de la cintura y recibiendo una serie de gemidos expectantes mientras le besaba el cuello y se aferraba a sus muslos. La llevó a la cama y entre besos acalorados susurró. –Tienes que quitarme la ropa por favor. –Ambas se encontraban turbadas y ni siquiera habían comenzado.

Lena se sentó, dándole la espalda y Sara comenzó a desamarrarla en lo que se sintió como varias horas, la joven quemando sus dedos por la fuerza en que jalaba los listones, desabotonó la falda y pronto la tuvo en su ropa interior de manta lo que la hizo primero recuperar el control de su cuerpo y posteriormente el de la situación. Subiendo a horcajadas sobre su amiga la llenó de besos en cada parte descubierta de su piel, disfrutando su sabor; la dejo completamente desnuda.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo. –Susurró, pero Lena estaba muy ocupada para responder.

Besó entre sus pechos, mordiendo la piel bajo sus labios y pronto Sara también dejó de pensar mientras su amiga, determinada bajaba entre sus piernas.

-Deberías venir más seguido. –La chica se encontraba tumbada boca abajo, pasando la punta de sus dedos por el vientre descubierto de Lena quien en una mano sostenía un cigarro y en la otra un vaso de Sidra Danvers.

-Lo dices como si fuera la única mujer que viene a visitarte. –expresó en un gesto relajado.

-Sabes que eres mi favorita, Lena. –Sonrió mientras le quitaba el cigarro y le daba una calada.

Lena ahogó una risa sarcástica y dio un trago a su bebida. –No lo hagas complicado, ambas nos divertimos, ¿No es así?

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo. –Dijo con una sonrisa completa y Lena no pudo más que sentirse afortunada de contar con una amiga y confidente que compartiera con ella dicha situación.

Sara Lance era la hija del jefe de la policía, si bien aún no se podía tomar muy enserio a las autoridades, el jefe Lance poseía un grado respetable. “El pueblo necesita saber que hay justicia más allá de la iglesia y sus verdugos” había dicho Quentín y el pueblo lo había alabado.

Desde entonces se había dedicado a construir prisiones y sanatorios.

El hombre estaba al tanto de que su propia hija era perfecto material para los sanatorios y en momentos así agradecía su puesto. La había casado con un hombre que viajaba todo el año y personalmente vigilaba que no hubiera sospechas alrededor de ella.

La amistad de Sara y Lena Luthor había sido un alivio para él.

Lionel se había encargado de hacerle saber que Lena desempeñaba un papel crucial en todo lo relacionado a Luthor Corp con el único propósito de solicitarle como favor personal que Lex no cayera en manos de la justicia, necesitaban presentar un frente fuerte y el como padre con necesidad de presentar un frente fuerte no pudo más que acceder, Sara y sus tendencias eran, a su criterio una bomba del tiempo que terminaría por estallar. Tener a los Luthor como aliados le aseguraba una posición de control..

Lena pasó el resto del día con Sara, era cierto lo que había dicho Lionel, la chica tenía una biblioteca impresionante que abarcaba todos los estantes en la casa en ambos pisos y con un orden que sólo ella manejaba, todos los temas que uno pudiera necesitar estaban allí y decir que había leído cada uno de esos libros era quedarse corto. No había necesidad de salir, un ambiente que promovía el trabajo, los estudios y la práctica de las artes, trabajando y parando como se fueran manifestando los deseos.

Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba un día así y si tenía que hacer memoria la fecha iba hasta un día antes de que su padre comenzara la travesía del tren continental. Su cuerpo ardía en deseo y más de una vez dejo de lado el trabajo para solicitar otra ronda.

Cuando dieron las siete, y Lena estuvo nuevamente dentro de su corsé tomó el coche que la esperaba junto a la puerta trasera y desahogada y satisfecha se dio cuenta que una parte de ella deseaba que Lex hubiera sido medianamente funcional de modo que pudiera dejarle tareas simples sin temer por la imagen de la empresa. Pero apenas cruzó el umbral del recibidor pudo ver a un par de sirvientas correr con toallas y baldes de agua en dirección a la sala.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Le preguntó a su padre quien bebía whiskey, agobiado y un tanto lejos del tumulto.

-Es sólo un golpe de calor, de lo más sencillo.

-¿Va a morir? –Inquirió en un tono esperanzado y Lionel no pudo evitar reírse.

-Estoy seguro de que está exagerando, ni siquiera pudimos completar el orden del día, es embarazoso. Pero no te preocupes, hija, creo que ha aprendido a valorarte.

-Eso espero… la pase muy bien hoy.

-¿Cómo está la adorable Sara Lance?

Lena sonrió; podía no ser un padre afectivo, mucho menos alguien que pusiera cuidado en su vida, pero era respetuoso y considerado y eso le gustaba, le hacía quererle. –Sara no es adorable. –Respondió. –Pero está muy bien, manda saludos.

-Oh, muchas gracias, me alegra. Vamos a mi oficina, quiero discutir contigo los pormenores de la boda.

-¿La niña Danvers se ha arrepentido?

-No, y a estas alturas ya no es posible que se arrepienta.

Lena se sentó nuevamente tras el escritorio como legítima dueña de todo mientras su padre ocupaba la silla frente a ella. Desajustó el nudo de su corbata y dio un trago largo al vaso de whiskey que aún llevaba en la mano.

-Por favor, dame razón sobre lo que tenemos preparado para la llegada de los Danvers, quiero que la casa esté en perfecto estado… que parezca que somos normales.

-Claro, he mandado pedir nueva ropa de cama, lo más nuevo en seda y algodón; La costurera está advertida de que recibirá a las Danvers para empezar con el vestido de novia, la llenare de ropa, abrigos… toda clase de regalos, no tendrá tiempo de descubrir que Lex es un patán.

-Me entusiasma tu iniciativa; dime más.

-Tengo contacto con varios salones, espero poder salir con la chica Danvers y elegir el que le guste más a ella; no quiero imponerle mi opinión respecto a nada y el bistró en la calle 7 está listo para recibir las ordenes sobre el banquete; sólo esperamos la fecha.

-Será doce días después de su llegada a la ciudad, ten eso en consideración hija; su estancia debe ser breve porque Jeremiah y Alex deben volver y yo tengo pendientes con la compañía. Tienes que hacer que la chiquilla se sienta cómoda en casa, no la queremos nostálgica y sabes bien que Lex puede ser un pesado, cuando todo esto pase la casa volverá a quedar sola y tendrás que hacerte cargo por completo del cuidado de la niña Danvers, protegerla de tu hermano si es necesario.

-Lo sé padre, no me separaré de ella y tendrá instructores de todo lo que quiera aprender, haremos que la experiencia sea lo más nutritiva posible, ya sabes, para compensar.

-¿Consideras necesario que compre una casa para Lex?

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Necesito a Lex cerca, si no me será imposible controlarlo y no podemos permitir que en su locura las cosas se salgan de control.

-Parece que estamos en sintonía como siempre. Hazme el favor de tomarte el día de mañana de descanso nuevamente, ¿Quieres? Siento que Lex necesita un segundo día de trabajo.

-No necesito el día libre, padre.

-Hay que sacar todo el alcohol de su sistema, dejarlo presentable para que Kara Danvers conozca lo mejor de él.

-Yo ya me he ganado su desprecio por encerrarlo en el intento de mantenerlo sobrio pero es la única solución, no hay una forma correcta de manejar esto.

-Me haré cargo, por favor toma mañana libre de nuevo, sigue con los preparativos y yo lo llevaré conmigo una vez más. Necesita quedarle bien claro que sin ti no puede hacer nada y no puede volver a faltarte al respeto.

Lena sonrió y asintió con seguridad. –Me tomaré el día libre pero estaré en casa por si necesitas que haga algún recado sepas donde localizarme.

-Me parece bien. Voy con tú hermano. Descansa hija.

Lena revisó los papeles en su escritorio. Con Lionel en la ciudad, la empresa era de una calidad y precisión que sólo podría lograr ella siendo un hombre. Los informes estaban detallados, los libros en orden y los contratos resueltos y listos para ser archivados.

Más de una vez deseó haber nacido hombre con el único propósito de poder resolver las cosas usando su propio rostro. Aún así la verdad era que soñaba poder hacerse cargo de todo como la mujer que era.

Cuando Lionel despertó a Lex la mañana siguiente Lena ya tenía un buen rato trabajando y rio con ganas ante los quejidos y maldiciones de su hermano mientras ella en toda su tranquilidad acomodaba en diagrama provisional a los invitados en grupos de 10 para las diferentes mesas.

-Padre, por favor: Enfermaré y moriré si me obligas a hacer esto de nuevo. –Se escuchaba por el pasillo, evidentemente había renunciado a su dignidad.

-Lex, tu hermana lo hace todos los días, si una frágil mujer puede, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo? –Lena no era frágil y su padre lo sabía, el comentario iba dedicado a meras provocaciones al orgullo del joven pero este ya se encontraba en un estado completo de abandono.

Pronto estuvieron fuera de la casa y unos minutos después Lena escuchó un ruido de coche que le hizo bajar con premura por la escalera de servicio. Sara Lance sonreía recargada en el marco de la puerta, faltaban aún unas horas para que pintara el alba y ante la luz de las velas presentaba un cuadro casi hipnótico, usaba unos pantalones holgados en color vino y una blusa a juego bajo un abrigo de chinchilla.

Lena se encontró sin palabras por unos segundos y comenzó. -¿Con quién tengo que hablar para no tener que volver a usar un corsé en lo que me queda de vida? –Inquirió mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Es la moda en París.

-Estoy completamente segura de que no lo es.

-Muy bien, no lo es, pero cuando sea moda te aseguro que lo será primero en París, cuando vayas con la niña Danvers a pedir su vestido puedes hablar con la modista y decirle que te interesan los modelos de Sara Lance.

Lena sonrió. –Muy bien, lo haré. -Susurró y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta su habitación….

-¿Qué haces? –Inquirió desnuda sobre la cama, su cuerpo brillaba en una capa de sudor y sus mejillas aún sonrojadas se dirigían hacia la pelinegra que usaba un camisón de seda y leía a su lado con el entrecejo apretado.

-Estoy organizando la lista de invitados, tenemos que tener a todas las personas importantes, además quiero que todo salga bien; cualquier mujer que se vaya a casar con Lex merece todo lo mejor.

-¿Y si Kara Danvers resulta ser la persona más odiosa en la tierra? 

-Aunque fuera el mismo demonio, Lex no la merece. –Le hizo saber y al mismo tiempo cayó en cuenta que no concebía a Kara Danvers como una persona real, una simple pieza en el rompecabezas y su aproximación no era del todo correcta. –La niña va a ser parte de la familia.

Sara guardó silencio unos momentos, analizando la determinación de su amiga. –Debo admitir que me sorprendió que me llamaras tan pronto. –Comentó dejando el tema de la boda detrás.

-Mi padre me ha dado un segundo día libre, quiere hacer sufrir a Lex un poco más y no puedo decir que me desagrada que lo haga… y disfruto tu compañía, esta situación, ya sabes.

Sara sonrió. –Un día vas a enamorarte de alguien y vas a ser un completo desastre.

-No dejes que eso suceda. –Pidió sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Puedo intentarlo, pero creo que disfrutaré demasiado verte así. 

-No creo, soy una persona muy ocupada, la única forma de conocer a alguien sería a media noche y en mi propia cocina cuando bajo por galletas.

Sara no pudo evitar reírse. -¿Puedes dejar eso de lado y hacer de nuevo eso que hiciste con tu boca? –Inquirió y no lo tuvo que pedir dos veces pues en un suspiro se sintió apretada contra la cama.

Cuando Lionel y Lex volvieron ya eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde y Sara se había ido largo rato antes. El heredero y rostro de la compañía había llegado nuevamente con fiebre y llagas en los pies. Lena estaba a la mesa bebiendo té y dándole detalles a uno de sus empleados sobre el encargo de las cortinas nuevas en la habitación de Kara y los demás Danvers.

Lex se dejó caer en una silla a su lado. –Prometo. –Comenzó. –Prometo no volver a cuestionar el trabajo que haces, te respeto y te pido perdón, por favor, vuelve.

Lena alzó la mirada. -¿De verdad crees que estos días dejé de trabajar? Me he mantenido realmente ocupada y lo único que quiero saber es: ¿Ya aceptaste tu matrimonio con Kara Danvers para asegurar nuestro futuro?

-Así es.

-Ve a descansar.

Lionel aclaró su garganta en dirección a su hijo quien asintió al momento.

-Hermana, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda apoyar?

-Ahora que lo dices, necesito que vayas al sastre y pidas para ti al menos seis trajes nuevos para que los Danvers vean que eres un hombre decente y limpio.  
Lex asintió. -Puedes retirarte.

Lionel se apresuró a tomar asiento donde momentos antes había estado su hijo. –La única razón por la que ha trabajado hoy es porque estuve encima de él a cada momento. ¿Confías en el para un encargo relacionado a su apariencia?

-No confío en el en lo absoluto. El sastre ya envió sus trajes, los tengo listos en el armario de abrigos, independientemente de si logra mi encargo o no, un buen número de trajes nuevos no perjudican a nadie.

**

-Vamos Maggie. –Le susurró apenas terminó de contarle el plan de su padre, la chica había pasado los últimos diez días distante. Alex había trabajado de sol a sol, aprendido grandes cosas y se encontraba más segura que nunca de que podría salirse con la suya si Maggie quisiera seguir a su lado.

-No lo creo señorita Danvers. –Respondió temerosa.

-Ven conmigo a la boda de Kara, conseguiré una casa sólo para nosotras cuando volvamos, nadie tiene por qué saber, no tendrás que volver a trabajar jamás, lo prometo.

-No es apropiado. –Susurró.

-¿Desde cuándo sientes eso? –Quiso saber, pero la chica no dijo nada. -¿Me quieres, Maggie? Y siguió sin obtener respuesta. –Por favor…

-La única forma en la que puede hacerme seguir sus deseos carnales es obligándome. –Dijo.

-Creí que teníamos algo...

-Ha sido un error y cargaré con la culpa el resto de mi vida, espero que Dios en su misericordia pueda perdonarme y todos los días pediré por usted para que encuentre el buen camino.

-No hablas en serio. –Afirmó reprimiendo una risita pero tratando de tomar su mano se encontró con un frío rechazo.

-Necesito estar lejos de ti… de usted.

Alex aclaró su garganta, se puso ambas manos en la cabeza y analizó la situación. –Nunca te obligaría a estar cerca de mi si eso te lastima. Te conseguiré trabajo con los Kent…. Clark me debe un favor y no tendrás que verme más. –Susurró lo último.

En toda su vida no había conocido jamás a alguien como Maggie, su padre la había contratado para su servicio cuando ambas tenían unos doce años, la amistad se había arraigado al instante y varios años después habían iniciado su relación personal, no sabían cómo nombrarlo, no conocían a nadie que pensara como ellas, pero siempre habían tenido bien claro de que deberían mantenerlo en secreto. Ahora, cuando Alex le ofrecía la oportunidad de ir más allá Maggie había elegido dar un paso atrás, por el grado de determinación podía darse cuenta de que la idea de dejarlo se venía maquinando desde antes que Kara irrumpiera en su encuentro y sentía su corazón completamente roto.

Kara, Necesito que me ayudes con algo. –Pidió Alex y su tono ahogado demostraba que había estado llorando. Kara empacaba en un pequeño baúl varias cosas en su habitación y no se percató del tono.

-Dime. –Respondió con una sonrisa y alzando la vista se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien. -¿Está todo en orden? –Su expresión cambió en un instante y sin saber de qué se trataba la abrazó.

-Maggie no nos va a acompañar, no quiere saber nada de mí, debes pedirle a papá que la envíe donde los Kent, a mí me va a hacer preguntas y a ti solo te dará la razón, Clark ya lo sabe.

-Lo siento Alex, todo esto es mi culpa.

-No es culpa de nadie, cielo, de todos modos, nuestras vidas están por cambiar y ella no hubiera querido formar parte de eso… ¿Estás empacando la pintura de la casa?

Kara miró al suelo apenada. –Tal vez nunca vuelva y quiero recordar el lugar donde crecí. –Dijo con nostalgia y fue el turno de Alex de responder ese abrazo.

-No seas tonta, nos veremos siempre, cuando el tren esté funcionando estarás a una noche de distancia y viajarás con tanta frecuencia que todos en la línea te conocerán.

Kara sonrió con un dejo de alivio. - ¿Cómo crees que sean los Luthor?

-Pues por lo que sabemos son increíblemente adinerados… ni siquiera se puede contar su fortuna porque no hay números tan grandes. Estoy segura de que te darán todo lo que pidas. Sé que siempre has querido tu propio caballo y no lo has pedido por lo que pasó con madre hace unos años… pero creo que los Luthor conseguirán un grupo de personas que monten alrededor de ti para cuidarte.

\- ¿De verdad crees que pueda tener un caballo?

\- ¿Por qué no? De seguro tendrás varios y vestidos y joyas y chocolate en el desayuno.

Kara sonrió con ilusión, pero aun así se encontraba nostálgica. Nunca había pasado más de un día lejos de su madre y ahora ella iba a mandarla a vivir la vida de casada cuando evidentemente había aún muchas cosas que ignoraba, no soñaba con llegar al altar enamorada pero no se le ocurrió que sus padres la pudieran lanzar sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía que era una fantasía el conocer a una persona que le hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago, conocía su responsabilidad y sí eso beneficiaba a su familia y aseguraba la felicidad a su hermana no se opondría ni un poco.

-Ya verás que te espera una vida maravillosa.

Kara se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa resignada y el eco de su madre repitiendo los detalles de la boda que soñaba para su hija eran lo que podía esperar.

El día de la partida y para sorpresa de Kara, los Luthor habían enviado un coche amplio en el que viajarían holgadamente. Si el proyecto del ferrocarril daba frutos, ese viaje que tomaba 4 días se podría hacer en uno solo pero mientras tanto usarían lo más lujoso a su alcance.

-Te dije que eran frívolamente ricos, tener todo el control del tráfico marítimo es una locura. –Alex le dijo al oído y Kara sonrió, más por condescendencia que por entender a qué se refería; solo esperaba que Lex fuera bueno con ella porque ciertamente la idea comenzaba a hacerle ilusión, su primera aventura en el mundo, vivir en la gran ciudad, conocer personas y aprender, aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando los Danvers llegaron, hacía uno de esos días húmedos y fríos característicos del norte, el coche condujo entre las calles concurridas hasta el otro extremo donde se perdieron por unos minutos en un camino lleno de árboles para finalmente ver una de las mansiones más ostentosas del país, jardines le rodeaban en todas direcciones y el chofer, tocando la ventanilla delantera les hizo saber. “Todo lo que alcanzan sus ojos en todas las direcciones es parte de la propiedad e incluso un poco más”

-¿Aquí va a vivir Kara? –Inquirió Alex con una sonrisa. –Una sensación de culpa le había atormentado desde que su hermana se había ofrecido como parte crucial del plan pero no parecía que le fuera a ir mal en su nueva vida.

Jeremiah leía el periódico local y de la forma más casual que pudo comentó. –Escuché que tendrá a cinco personas a su servicio.

-¿Qué? –Eliza sonrió dando un pequeño brinco y ocasionando que Alex soltara una risa involuntaria.

-Es absurdo, no necesito cinco personas. –Dijo la menor de las Danvers y su madre le soltó un golpe en el brazo con su abanico.

-No seas maleducada cariño, si los Luthor te quieren dar 50 o 100 personas es porque lo pueden pagar.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Alex sonrió entrelazando su mano con el de su hermana y besándole la mejilla. –Tu vida va a ser increíble.

-Mi vida ya es increíble. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana.

El coche se detuvo frente a la puerta principal. Lionel esperaba con un pequeño ejército de sirvientes. Un hombre de cabello oscuro y gesto serio estaba de su lado izquierdo y a la derecha una joven de un porte similar al de Lionel se mantenía solemne.

El primero en bajar fue Jeremiah que tomó la mano del empresario, enseguida la de Lex y besó la de Lena antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia. Enseguida bajaron Alex y Eliza y fue el turno de los Luthor de corresponder a la amabilidad con saludos.

La última en bajar fue Kara, un sirviente le ayudó tomando su mano, cuidando del suelo húmedo su vestido crema mandado a hacer para la ocasión; su cabello en una media cola que resaltaba sus ondas doradas a mitad de su espalda.

Lex sonrió en dirección a su padre, de pronto ya no estaba molesto por el matrimonio arreglado y con premura se dirigió a ella con una leve reverencia, besó su mano y se presentó. -Lex Luthor, a su servicio. -Sonrió y Kara se sonrojó al instante. –Pasen por favor; mi hermana ha organizado una merienda dulce y tenemos unos cuantos invitados que mueren por conocerla.

Lena habría agradecido que Lex la tomara en cuenta como la autora del banquete. La comida dulce era una buena para que sus invitados sureños combatieran el frio al que no estaban acostumbrados. Pero Lena ni siquiera había escuchado el comentario. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Kara Danvers mientras su corazón se le hundía en el pecho impidiéndole respirar.


	4. 4

4

La chica en cuestión le pareció sacada de un cuadro religioso, un querubín en carne propia, inocencia en la mirada y ternura en sus movimientos e incluso más tarde pudo agregar que la mujer en cuestión resplandecía.

Un mareo le nubló la vista y sintió como sus piernas le flaqueaban. Hubiera caído a no ser por Alex Danvers quien discretamente la atrapó en sus brazos.

-Respire, señorita. No me diga que los Danvers venimos a enfermarle. –Susurró y sólo las personas al servicio de Lena se percataron del fugaz incidente.

-No se engañe, mi salud no depende de los invitados a cenar. –Respondió soltándose del agarre y caminando hacia la mansión.

“Unos cuantos invitados” habían resultado en 50 personas alrededor de un comedor enorme con toda clase de postres del centro. Kara no cabía en el asombro.

Lionel, haciendo sonar una copa llamó la atención de todos, presentó a los Danvers como su propia familia y una ronda de aplausos recibió a la nueva pareja. Kara, abrumada se limitó a sonreír y sonrojarse.

La merienda dulce había sido cuidadosamente elegida por Lena; el trato entero dependía de la sobriedad de su hermano y con una cena normal el alcohol habría nublado a Lex tal vez irreversiblemente. Y si bien la necesidad de beber estaba presente, la belleza de Kara le mantuvo, por lo menos entretenido.

Acertadamente después de la merienda, Lionel hizo que se despidiera, llevándolo al otro lado de la mansión donde contra su voluntad le encerrarían de forma preventiva.

El servicio guio a Jeremiah y Eliza a su recamara que constaba de un salón recibidor y un cuarto con una enorme cama hecha perfectamente y decorada con una elegancia estremecedora. Lena sabía muy bien cómo envolver a sus invitados.

La habitación de Alex había sido una pieza sin recibidor pero con una chimenea cerca de la cama y un diván junto a una mesita de té, era la habitación más lujosa en la que había estado y con un ventanal que adivinaba un panorama de pintura.

Una mucama comenzaba a guiar a la menor de las Danvers cuando Lena interrumpió.

-Kara. –Entonó y la chica sonrió caminando en dirección a ella lo que la hizo hiperventilar un segundo “Sólo está caminando hacia ti, Lena, respira” –Se dijo a si misma.

-Lena…No había tenido… oportunidad de saludarte; he oído lo mejor sobre ti. –Dijo dulcemente y sin avisar le dio un abrazo completo y sofocante que le embriagó con un aroma a manzana.

“Estamos por robarle la vida e inocencia a este ángel” –Pensó y la sola sensación de culpa le hizo responder el abrazo tal vez con necesidad.

-Yo te llevaré a tu habitación, cielo. –Susurró y Kara la miró a los ojos con alegría.

-¿Será la habitación que compartiré con Lex cuando… ya sabes?

Lena volvió a sentir ese peso a mitad de su pecho y negó con la cabeza. –Aún estoy trabajando en la decoración de esa habitación, estará en el ala izquierda, tendrán mucha privacidad. Será bueno. Mientras tanto estarás a una puerta de mi. Acompáñame. –Le pidió y Kara entrelazó el brazo con ella lo que hizo a Lena aguantar la respiración un poco.

La casa tenía una alformbra roja en los pasillos que hacia los pasos silenciosos y le daba una sensación cálida a la gótica mansión.

-Esta es mi habitación. –Dijo señalando la puerta. –Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a tu disposición, no importa la hora. –Siguieron caminando y unos metros más en la pared de enfrente esperaban cinco mujeres ante una puerta firme de roble.

-Kara. Estas son Ana, Bianca, Celia, Dasy y Erika. Estarán a tu servicio de siete de la mañana a ocho de la noche o hasta que te dejen en cama. Aun así por la noche hay un timbre al lado de tu buró y el servicio nocturno se hará cargo.

-Es demasiado, sólo soy una persona, me la puedo arreglar yo misma lo prometo. –Dijo apenada.

-Nada es demasiado para ti. –Le hizo saber y en su rostro se pintó una sonrisa completamente involuntaria que le hizo sentir vergüenza de si misma.

Lena empujo la puerta y presentó ante ella la habitación más bella en toda la mansión: Un recibidor pequeño con un diván y un espejo, un biombo que aseguraba privacidad decorado de forma exquisita por un artista local, al fondo ventanas con vista hacia los jardines, cortinas blancas bordadas, una bañera junto a la chimenea que encendida calentaba la pieza; pisos de madera y una alformba persa enorme que se extendía debajo de la cama hacia los lados.

Las paredes tenían un tapiz de líneas finas azules que contrastaban en un fondo crema y volvían la recámara acogedora pero lo mejor era la cama, no había una más grande en producción actualmente, ropa de algodón y franela decorada con cojines de todos los tamaños en un edredón suizo que le recordó a Kara lo cansada que estaba.

-… ¿Para mi? No puedo aceptarlo… es demasiado.-Dijo hipnotizada.

-Cielo, esta es tu habitación, la mandé arreglar para ti, es tuya y de nadie más mientras esta casa se mantenga en pie, desde hoy. –Explicó determinada. –Incluso después de la boda puedes venir aquí si lo deseas, sólo puedo imaginar lo difícil que es dejar atrás toda una vida en el campo pero me gustaría que vieras este lugar como tu segundo hogar.

-Lena, eres tan amable. –Dijo sonriente y corrió de nuevo a sus brazos causando el mismo efecto de antes.

-Bien. –Susurró por lo bajo. –En el armario hay unos cuantos blusones nuevos y limpios para dormir y un par de vestidos. Tu equipaje está aquí pero no gastes energía acomodando cosas, tus personas de servicio lo harán, solo deberás indicarles si tienes pertenecías especiales que deban ser tratadas con cuidado. Mañana iremos con la modista, te tomará medidas, revisarás telas… vas a tener todo lo que quieras.

-¿Telas?

-Claro, tu vestido de novia, vestidos de fiesta, vestidos de día, camisones… lo que se te ocurra.

-Oh… mi madre elegirá el vestido, no ha hablado de otra cosa desde que se enteró de la boda… no me atrevería a contrariarla.

Lena suspiró. Había sido un día agotador para ambas, pero no podía irse ahora, ¿De verdad la chica era tan abnegada?. –Kara, ¿Es tu madre quien se va a casar?

-No… pero.

-Elegirás las cosas que tú quieras para tu boda. Si sucede que coincides con tu madre… eso está bien, pero de lo contrario, prestaré mucha atención.

-No me molesta, Lena. De verdad. –Dijo y por primera vez cayó en cuenta que el evento entero se trataría sobre ella, se le estaba considerando por primera vez.

-A mi si me molesta, me gustaría saber siempre lo que quieres. –Sonrió.

Kara guardó silencio, tal vez mortificada pues no quería que Lena pensara que no sabía lo que deseaba para si misma; sí había imaginado su boda unas cuantas veces; mayormente de muy joven y sus ideas de tener una boda oficiada por un hada no parecían adecuadas o realistas.

-Es algo realmente importante para mi madre... yo preferiría....

Lena hizo una pausa, entendió la dinámica bajo la que vivía y con claridad le preguntó: -¿Preferirías que yo peleara con tu madre así no tienes que hacerlo tú?

-¿Qué?... no, yo.... –Pero había dado en el clavo, Kara pareció completamente sacudida.

-Nadie lo sabrá. Lo prometo.

-Mi madre es como una bestia. –Susurró, por primera vez en su vida opinando sobre su madre. -No quieres meterte con ella… hace unos años la he desobedecido y…

-No tiene oportunidad contra mi. -Expresó con una seguridad que en Kara causó escalofríos.

-¿Vas a retarla? –No sabía que tenía en si misma el deseo de ignorar los deseos de su madre pero allí estaba, Lena lo sabía incluso cuando ella misma no lo había podido ver.

-Encantada. –Dijo a modo de despedida y enseguida indicó a las personas del servicio que pasaran y prepararan la habitación y a Kara para dormir, finalmente salió con una pequeña reverencia y sin otro argumento.

El sentido común le decía que se había tratado de un día muy largo, que debía irse a la cama y dormir pero sin darle muchas vueltas continuó por el pasillo hasta el fondo y bajó por la escalera que usaba el servicio y que conectaba directamente con la cocina.

Un par de mujeres, limpiando los platos de la cena ni siquiera se inmutaron al verla entrar pues era por ahí que los Luthor entraban y salían cuando no querían ser vistos.

A menos de media milla por el camino a los jardines estaban los establos, el cuidador dormía plácidamente recargado contra la pared, con una boina en la cara y cubierto con una frazada de lana.

-Tomaré a Dragón, volveremos antes del alba. -Le hizo saber agitándole el hombro con la mano; éste se incorporó al instante, pidiendo mil disculpas, pero Lena no estaba ahí para reprenderlo.

Menos de cinco minutos después, el caballo estuvo ensillado y sin dar más explicaciones salió de la propiedad.

Sara Lance había tenido que rechazar la invitación a la cena debido a un resfriado que la había mantenido en cama los últimos dos días y si bien ya estaba mejor no se había sentido con ánimo de ponerse un vestido ajustado sólo para ir a merendar. Esperaba enterarse de los pormenores pronto pero ciertamente no esa misma noche.

-Señora Lance. -Llamó la sirvienta mientras se cepillaba, había tomado un baño bien caliente y pensaba meterse pronto a la cama, dejar atrás los vestigios de ese resfriado.

-No he solicitado nada, no tendrías que estar dirigiéndote hacia mi a esta hora. -Le hizo saber con frialdad.

-Es Lena Luthor, pide verla y dice que es importante.

-Oh... -Sara lo pensó un poco. -Hazla pasar y prepárale la recamara de invitados en caso de que se prolongue su estadía. La recibiré aquí.

Las instrucciones fueron ejecutadas con premura. Lena estuvo ante ella a la brevedad, no solo no entendía por qué estaba allí a mitad de la noche sino que parecía que ella tampoco lo entendía muy bien. Solían al menos darse un aviso previo.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas porque Lena temblando se dejó ir contra ella, besándole con necesidad y una desesperación que desconocía. Más tarde preguntaría pero en ese momento solo podía dejarse llevar por la corriente.

-Desabróchame. -Rogó dándole la espalda y Sara, contagiada por la ansiedad obedeció sin más, para este punto era ya experta atando y desatando a su amiga pero no por eso disminuía su deseo de tomar unas tijeras y apresurar el asunto.

-¿Cuándo vas a ir con la modista? este problema no puede seguir. –Inquirió al momento que soltaba las ultimas amarras.

Sin responder, Lena la tumbó en la cama y la despojó del camisón con una rapidez casi violenta... sometida como la tenía presionó los dientes contra el cuello de su amiga y en ese instante se sintió empujada con violencia: Había cruzado la linea.

-No sé qué te sucede, Lena. Pero no puedes llegar a mi casa sin explicaciones y esperar que te permita marcarme la piel. Soy una mujer casada. El hombre es un perro de caza. ¿Quieres que me mate? Por culpa de la maldita boda de tu hermano regresará mucho antes de lo previsto, ten un poco de consideración.

Paralizada hizo una pausa, estaba agitada y temblorosa pero ahora la oscuridad de sus ojos parecía vergüenza. Se alejó un poco y abrazándose las piernas comenzó a llorar.

-¿Lena? Lena. ¿Qué sucede? –En todos los años que tenía de conocerla nunca la había visto derramar una sola lagrima, nunca la había visto bajar la guardia y la pura imagen le erizó la piel con preocupación.

Lena no pudo hablar hasta tal vez diez minutos después. -Kara Danvers. -Fue lo que pudo decir.

-¿La prometida de Lex?... ¿Te hizo algo?

Lena hizo otra pausa larga, las lágrimas le inundaban de forma abrumadora. -Es perfecta, noble, delicada y la hemos traído al infierno. –Dijo entre sollozos, completamente abatida y exhausta.

-Cariño, es un arreglo conveniente para ambas familias, además por lo que sabemos no fue obligada, no es como que la vayas a dejar en la calle después de la boda, esto le conviene a ella también.

-No fue obligada pero no tiene como saber que Lex es la representación de todo lo malo en la tierra… ella… Sara, es como… es increíble y mi hermano, va a matar eso.

-Vamos, Lex no es tan malo.... sólo hay que mantenerlo lejos de ella, seguramente a tu padre se le ocurrirá algo para proteger la alianza no creo que tengas que temer por ella... 

-No quiero que se case con Lex, no se puede casar con él.

-Bueno no creo que puedas intervenir en eso, tu misma sabes todo lo que implica, todo lo que hay en juego.

-Sara, no quiero que Lex la tenga, no lo puedo permitir, es...

-Te escucho y te repito, es algo que tiene que suceder. –Dijo comprensivamente pero enseguida hizo una pausa, observó su mirada esquiva, el temblor de sus labios, las manos ansiosas clavándose las uñas sobre sus propios brazos y entendió. -Espera, te gusta... te gusta Kara Danvers ¿Es eso?

Lena hizo contacto visual por un segundo, a continuación, se cubrió el rostro y un ruido afirmativo salió de lo profundo de sus cuerdas bucales.

-No sólo eso, Kara Danvers te hizo sentir cosas y ahora pretendes sacudirte el sentimiento acostándote conmigo.

-Yo...

-Oh, Lena, te juro que es lo más interesante que has hecho jamás. -Concluyó con una sonrisa y su amiga soltó los hombros y mantuvo la mirada. 

-No quiero ofenderte, me iré a casa. –Comenzó al momento que se incorporaba.

-Oh, no, si prometes no marcarme el cuerpo te dejaré llamarme Kara. –Sonrió. 

**

Era casi de día cuando Lena volvió a la mansión. Guardó a Dragón en los establos, dejando que el cuidador se hiciera cargo y entró de nuevo por la cocina hasta su pieza.

Hizo sonar su timbre y el servicio le preparó un baño templado que le daría la energía para el quehacer de un día que se adivinaba ocupado.

Lena realmente esperaba que tras esa noche con Sara, el deseo por la menor de las Danvers se redujera a nada pero al verla en el desayuno, a la izquierda de Lex y frente a ella en la mesa supo que no iba a ser tan fácil; manos delicadas alzando la taza de té, acercándola a sus labios… el gesto de sorpresa al sentir el líquido caliente, la sonrisa que le obsequió al levantar la mirada por sentirse observada, era demasiado.

Lionel llevaría a Alex, Jeremiah y Lex a conocer el negocio y originalmente Lena iría también, pero se negaba a que la madre tomara todas las decisiones de la boda, se negaba también a pasar un momento lejos de ella cuando su padre estaba en la ciudad y no era necesaria su presencia a cada instante. Lilian, su madre debía volver de su retiro un poco antes de la cena y por consiguiente podría distraer a Eliza, apartarla de los temas de la boda sin ser hostil y terminar de planear la boda únicamente con Kara... “¿Qué te sucede, Lena?” –Se preguntaba a si misma una y otra vez.

La casa de la modista era amplia y servían aperitivos y bebidas para todos mientras revisaban los modelos, había maniquíes con lo más nuevo de la moda europea, telas sobre las mesas y paredes haciendo un catálogo didáctico que demostraba que había calidad y variedad.

Lena se apresuró a hablar con ella antes de que las demás pudieran dar su opinión. No iba únicamente a comentarle sobre el vestido sino pedir, para ella misma un par de atuendos que contaran con corset que se pudiera atar por delante. Necesitaba desesperadamente poder quitarse la ropa ella misma, más ahora que aparentemente no se podía controlar.

-Señorita Luthor, estos diseños que pide son para campesinos, le puedo ofrecer cosas hermosas...

-Necesito poder desnudarme a mi misma, ¿Es mucho pedir? 

-Para nada, es sólo...

-Que sea oscuro, quite volumen, sencillo pero imponente y quiero que mi cuñada tenga unos cuantos también, pero a su gusto, ya descubrirá usted que es lo que a ella le gusta. Que sea una sorpresa.

-Por supuesto, tendré a todo el equipo trabajando en ello.

-Consiga más gente, gente capacitada por supuesto ¿Qué más…? –Se preguntó a si misma. -La otra Danvers vendrá mañana con mi madre, ellas dos serían quienes faltarían de vestido para la boda.

-Déjelo todo en mis manos.

-Necesito también un traje para montar a caballo, ya sabe, como los que usan los hombres, con mis medidas.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿No he hablado claro? Los modelos de Sara Lance, los quiero todos, en negro.

-Estará todo listo.

-Por último. Mi cuñada va a tener lo que quiera, si la ve mirar un pañoleta por más de 3 segundos, deberá tenerle, si la ve admirar un listón, un encaje, un color, deberá encontrar la forma de darle algo que la complazca, respecto al vestido de novia, la madre se hará escuchar impositivamente. Vamos a ignorarla a menos que yo diga lo contrario.

-Entendido.

Cuando Lena y la modista volvieron a la salita común ya había pasado un buen rato; Eliza bebía una taza de té mientras Kara se llenaba la boca de galleta.

-¿Listo? - Lena sonrió mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo, sacudiendo un poco de azúcar en la nariz de la futura esposa de su hermano.

-Ohhh, debes pensar que soy un desastre. -Respondió apenada.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza, no le era usual quedarse sin palabras, mucho menos en situaciones tan triviales pero ahí estaba, imposibilitada por un deseo enorme de envolverla en sus brazos.

-Señorita Danvers, suba al banco para tomar sus medidas. -Requirió la modista con amabilidad y Kara sacudió restos de galleta en su vestido ante la mirada horrorizada de su madre. - ¿Hay algo que busques en tu vestido, cariño? -Susurró mientras hábilmente la rodeaba con la cinta métrica y apuntaba números.

-Quiere una manga abombada a la altura del hombro y que sea larga hasta las muñecas, quiere un fondo redondo y flores en la falda, margaritas, el velo que toque la cintura atrás y delante, se va a ver hermosa. -Eliza se apresuró a responder, poniéndose frente a Kara y tomándole la mano con ilusión. 

-No lo creo, con todo respeto, señora Danvers. Eso suena horrible. ¿Nos puede mostrar sus diseños? -Impuso Lena.

-Por supuesto, traeré el libro enseguida. -Dijo con una sonrisa, la mujer era lista y sabía que obedecer a un Luthor era apremiante.

-Lena, creo que se bien lo que mi hija desea. –Reclamó la madre.

-No, me queda claro que sabe lo que usted quiere, no lo que Kara quiere.

-¿Estás insinuando que no conozco a mi hija?

\- ¿Insinuar? ¿Qué parte de mi afirmación no ha sido clara? No voy a permitir que sus gustos arcaicos arruinen la boda ¿Quiere que Kara haga el ridículo?

Eliza se encontró inmediatamente roja por el coraje y hubiera peleado si no fuera Lena Luthor frente a ella.

La modista llegó con el libro en manos, diseños variados cada uno hermoso en forma diferente y Lena se sentó junto a Kara mientras pasaba página. La joven estaba hecha un nudo de nervios tratando de no mirar a su madre quien no lograba componerse.

-¡Mira este! -Exclamó Kara a la brevedad. Se mostraba un diseño semi victoriano, ceñido a la cintura, con un fondo discreto que hacía que la falda cayera con gracia. Tenía un cuello en V y mangas de encaje que cubrían solo los hombros y esto acompañado de guantes largos que completaban la visión.

Lena sonrió en dirección a Eliza, que aun furiosa se puso en pie para expresar desaprobación. 

-Me parece muy revelador. -La madre se mantuvo firme y la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija se desvaneció.

-Supongo que puedo elegir otro.... -Se apresuró dando vuelta a la página pero Lena la detuvo, mirándola a los ojos con seguridad.

-¡Tonterías! Queremos ese. -Señaló a la modista, quitándole el libro de las manos y entregándolo. - ¿10 días es suficiente tiempo para tenerlo listo?

-Si tuviera las telas disponibles lo tendría todo listo en seis. -Afirmó con ilusión pues no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de crear los diseños que solo había podido plasmar en papel.

-¡Maravilloso! le sugiero que me acompañe. -Hemos solicitado un cargamento de telas apenas hemos sabido de la boda, felizmente puedo informarle que ha llegado ayer por la tarde, sólo lo mejor de Paris y le permitiré elegir a usted antes de distribuir el resto.

-Oh señorita Luthor, que gran honor...

-Por favor no escatime en gastos, queremos sólo lo mejor para la señorita Danvers, por favor. Deje a su gente a cargo, traiga un asistente con usted, nos vamos en 20 minutos al puerto y un auto la traerá de regreso con todas las telas.

La mujer asintió perdiéndose al fondo del local, se escuchaban las ordenes a diestra y siniestra.

-No me parece agradable que tomes el control de la boda de mi hija de esta forma. -Eliza reclamó y Lena dejó salir una risita irónica.

-A mi no me parece prudente que quiera hacer la boda sobre usted. Esto va a ser exclusivamente sobre su hija y si eso significa que la enviaré a casa antes, eso haré.

-¿Cómo te atreves? No puedes hacerme a un lado de esta forma.

-Puede acompañarnos a ver las telas al puerto, pero si se atreve a ir en contra de la opinión de Kara en lo más mínimo la regresaré a la mansión.

-Kara... hija, dile que quieres mi opinión, soy tu madre. -La chica rubia se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y miro hacia el suelo.

-Mi madre tiene derecho de opinar. -Susurró y Eliza sonrió complacida.

Lena observó la escena un momento, Kara en ese estado de abandono le oprimió el pecho en una sensación que no quería volver a sentir en su vida, había que despertarla.

-Eliza, usted continuará siendo ignorada. -Dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que el resto de las personas en la casa escucharan y pudo ver a Kara sonreír levemente lo que casi la hace derretirse en el lugar. Supo qué hacía lo correcto y respirando hondo se mantuvo firme.

El trayecto se hizo en silencio pero Lena se negó a participar en la nube de amargura que Eliza Danvers se empeñaba en imponer y con una sonrisa mantuvo su distancia.

La modista y Kara eligieron las telas sin intervención y pronto pudo volver a su taller más que satisfecha.

Eliza se quejaría con Jeremiah, eso era seguro, pero Lena, muy dueña de sí misma jamás molestaría a su padre con asuntos de la boda y esperaba que Jeremiah fuera prudente e ignorara a su esposa, se acababa el control que tuvieran sobre su hija, de eso se encargaba ella.


	5. 5

Lilian llegó esa misma noche durante la sobremesa y se presentó con su particular encanto. Su madre podía convertirse en lo que las personas deseaban, una dama en todo sentido de la palabra, propia e instruida con una inteligencia que rayaba en lo prodigioso. Su único problema era que se desquiciaba bajo presión, todo su conocimiento se reducía a un charco de lodo cuando se le pedía intervenir. Su mente frágil era la razón de haber sido colocada en la casa de descanso y Lena esperaba que su estancia fuera lo más calmada posible.

-Madre. -Comenzó apenas cerró las puertas de la oficina tras de sí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?...

Lena sonrió y se hincó frente a ella tomándole ambas manos. Mirar a Lillian era como verse a si misma en un espejo y lejos de gustarle le aterraba con toda el alma algún día convertirse en ella. -No quiero agobiarte, Kara y yo tenemos todo bajo control, no quiero que te enfermes antes de la boda así que quedas relevada de cualquier tarea.

-Estoy bien, Lena, no tienes que cuidarme.

-No quiero que nos ayudes, madre. 

-Es la boda de mi hijo, debe haber al menos algo. -Lillian no estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera deseaba ayudar pero Lena tenía algo en mente y quería los detalles.

-... te he abierto crédito en todas las tiendas de la ciudad... ¿Podrías hacerme favor de llevar contigo a Eliza Danvers? Compren todo lo que quieran y manténganse fuera de la boda.

-Al menos no soy la única madre que no puede participar en el evento. ¿Entretener a esta mujer es mi tarea?

-Así es.

-Muy bien, considéralo un hecho, ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Solo un comentario. Estamos encerrando a Lex cada noche hasta la boda. No hemos podido mantenerlo sobrio de otra forma, por favor no comentes nada respecto a sus malos hábitos ni seas indulgente con él. La vida como la conocemos depende de este matrimonio.

Eliza guardó silencio y la barrió con la mirada.-No pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que promovía castigos medievales pero está bien, se hará lo que tu digas Lena, como siempre. -Susurró esto último y salió sin esperar otra cosa.

Lena se preguntó cuándo dejarían de ser tan largos los días, ni siquiera cuando estaba llena de trabajo se sentía tan agotada y tenía claro que era su tercera noche sin dormir y que eso le estaba afectando directamente pero aun así su mente no terminaba por ceder .

Su servicio le preparó un baño caliente y esperaba poder sumergirse por varias horas. Unas cuantas esencias y jabones llenaron el agua de aromas.

Se sentó en la bañera, las piernas contra su pecho, recargando la cabeza en sus rodillas, dejando que el calor le curara la tensión en su espalda baja, se enjuago la cara un par de veces y se disponía a extenderse cuando escuchó la puerta, sonó un par de veces pero no respondió. El servicio sabía que no debían molestarla a esas horas.

La puerta volvió a sonar y enseguida se abrió lentamente, Lena estaba lista para matar a quien fuera pero esa cabellera rubia y despeinada que de a poco hacía suya la casa entera apareció. Esa expresión tierna de inocencia en un rostro que no conocía los límites.

-¿Kara?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No creo que sea el mejor momento. -Comenzó, pero Kara ya estaba adentro, jalando el banquito frente al tocador en dirección a ella. 

Lena mantuvo su barbilla en las rodillas, un poco avergonzada pero Kara sonrió antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Puedo darme cuenta de que no creciste con una hermana. Créeme que no tienes nada que no haya visto. -Rio melódicamente y Lena tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no cometer alguna locura.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -Pregunto sonrojada.

-Quería darte las gracias.

-No he hecho nada.

-Gracias por darme exactamente todo lo que quiero. Nunca he tenido realmente una opinión y no me había importado… hasta ahora, lo he disfrutado como no imaginaba.

Lena soltó los hombros, de pronto ya no le importaba ser vista sin ropa, se aproximó al borde y la miró. -No tienes nada que agradecer, es puro sentido común.

-Bueno, gracias.

-Siempre. -Sonrió reponiéndose y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -declaró con el tono de pregunta como mera formalidad, Kara dejó caer sus rodillas sobre el suelo de madera y tomando la esponja que colgaba de una de las llaves, le sumergió.

Lena realmente tenía que hablar con ella sobre el espacio personal pero la sensación de la esponja caliente escurriendo agua por sus hombros la hizo olvidar por completo cualquier pensamiento.  
Un gemido murió en su garganta, sus ojos se cerraron y su piel se erizó completamente.

-No hay forma de que tengas frío. -Reconoció la chica rubia ante la reacción.

-No... -rió. -Es solo abrumador que me toquen, nadie me ayuda en la tina desde los 5 años, debe ser sorpresa. –mintió en un susurro.

-Oh.... ¿Te estoy haciendo sentir incómoda?

-Desde que cruzaste el umbral, cielo. -sonrió, esa vez mostrando los dientes, divertida de que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo caer en cuenta.

-Oh, Lena, lo siento tanto. -Rogó.

-No te disculpes, la próxima vez sólo anúnciate antes de entrar así no creeré que alguien viene a matarme.

-Prometido.

-Bien.

-Aunque... No creo que haya persona que se atreva a venir con intención de matarte. Me da la impresión de eres a quien se le debe temer.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -inquirió y Kara pudo ver en Lena una medida de dolor.

-¿Que? ¡No! La gente te respeta y te teme, es lo que noto. Pero conmigo eres tan buena, si no te hubiera visto enfrentar a mi madre no lo habría creído. Ojalá pudiera ser como tú. -Le hizo saber, hincada frente a ella, Lena dentro, Kara por fuera, sus rostros estuvieron tan juntos que el aliento tibio de la joven le acariciaba la mejilla.

Lena cerró los ojos y se impulsó hacia atrás, recuperando la postura de antes. -No te temo en lo absoluto, sé que no me lastimarías. -Kara concluyó y se puso de pie en dirección a la puerta sin ninguna palabra más.

Definitivamente no podría dormir esa noche tampoco, sin importar que tan agotada estuviera, la sensación entre sus piernas, el deseo de romper las reglas, de arrebatarle la esposa a su hermano, nada tenía sentido, absolutamente nada, nunca había sentido ese tipo de necesidad y le sorprendía que Kara no se diera cuenta, no estaba siendo precisamente discreta.

Cuando Kara despertó una de las sirvientas le esperaba con la tina caliente mientras otra le acomodaba el desayuno y una tercera elegía su vestido del día.

-Buen día, señorita Danvers. La señorita Luthor nos ha pedido que la ayudemos, todos han salido ya.

-¿Sin mí? –Su tono mostraba un poco de decepción, tener a Lena por las mañanas era una constante a la que perfectamente se había acoplado, que le gustaba.

-Su madre y la señora Luthor han salido temprano, los señores Luthor, su padre y su hermana se han ido incluso antes del alba.

-¿Y Lena?

-No debe tardar en llegar. -Le hizo saber.

Desayunó y estuvo lista una hora después, justo cuando Lena llegaba subiendo a prisa por la escalera de servicio.

-¿Lena? No estas lista. –Inquirió con un poco de tristeza en el tono, de nuevo no podía evitar sentir que todo tiempo sin Lena era tiempo mal gastado.

-Dos minutos, espera por mí en el coche. -Respondió sólo deteniéndose lo suficiente para darle una sonrisa.

Lena sabía que era necesario controlarse, solo de pensar en Kara su voluntad flaqueaba pero no tenía claro cómo proceder, su cuerpo seguía requiriendo atención y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sara era cada día más difícil sentirse satisfecha.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy? -Quiso saber al notar el silencio de la pelinegra y funcionó pues pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento.

-Vamos a revisar un salón que creo te gustará. La recepción será preciosa pero debes prometerme que si no te gusta me lo harás saber.

-Lo prometo. -sonrió y al mismo tiempo estiró el dedo meñique y lo enredó con el propio.

-¿Qué hago con eso? ¿te duele?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Respondió con una risa melódica. -Es una promesa. Es oficial y no se puede romper. -Explicó.

-Perfecto. -Aceptó y separó sus dedos con premura, se odiaba a si misma por la sensación intensa en su pecho, por el ardor en su piel y el deseo de romper la distancia y tal vez besarla.

El salón tenía un estilo moderno, suelos y paredes de mármol y sin tener que darle muchas vueltas Kara había aceptado.

-Oh Lena, es hermoso, imagina a todos bailando. -Le dijo tomándole ambas manos en dirección al centro de la pista. No había música pero la joven comenzó a murmurar una melodía, sin soltarla le guio en un baile un tanto torpe que traía a su rostro las sonrisas más grandes.

Lena apenas podía registrar lo que pasaba, su cuerpo se movía pero su mente paralizada acompañaba su rostro en pura confusión.

-Oh, vamos. No seas aburrida, Baila conmigo. -Le pidió y al notar que no lograba nada se decidió a soltarla... lo que le hizo reaccionar.

-No soy aburrida... es solo que me gusta ser quien guía.

Kara la soltó y con brazos abiertos levantó la mirada. -Haz los honores.

Y no hubo necesidad de repetirlo, Lena le tomó ágilmente, una mano alzada y la otra en su cintura. Comenzó a moverse guiándola de un lado a otro y luego en círculos alrededor de la pista de baile. A Kara le fue imposible continuar con su murmullo, el silencio fue la nueva música de esa perfecta coreografía.

Lena continuó varios minutos y al detenerse notó que Kara sonreía en una mezcla de alegría y agitación. - ¿Qué tal? -Le preguntó y ambas sintieron el vacío momentáneo de manos que se separan.

-¡Eso fue fabuloso! -Exclamó con premura y no pudo evitar cerrar el espacio entre ellas con un abrazo fuerte. 

-No soy muy aficionada de los abrazos. -Dijo y era la verdad, no le gustaban muy a pesar de que estuviera perdida por Kara, muy a pesar de que abrazar a Kara era todo lo que deseaba.

-Oh, claro, lo siento. Dime. ¿Lex es tan buen bailarín como tú?

-No sé decirte, no somos muy cercanos. –Respondió mecánicamente, no le gustaba en lo absoluto hablar de su hermano.

-¿De verdad? Por lo comprometida que estas con la boda pensé que lo eran.

Lena recapacitó un poco. -Bueno, supongo que no ignoras que se trata de un matrimonio ventajoso para ambas familias.

-No lo ignoro. -Sonrió, hasta el momento se había encontrado orgullosa del papel que ella desempeñaba.

-La gente no sabrá así que hay que montar un buen show.

-Si es un show... ¿Por qué es tan importante mi opinión? Podría ser lo que mi madre quisiera.

-¿Yo pagando por lo que tu madre quiere? Es un Show no un espectáculo de circo. Cielo, tu papel es el más importante, este matrimonio no existiría sin ti y más vale que tengas todo lo que deseas.

-¿Todo? -Inquirió alzando la mirada y Lena asintió con una sonrisa completa: Al fin algo que podía controlar.

-¿Estás pensando en algo?

Kara desvió la mirada.

-Vamos, ahora tienes que decirme.

-Quiero... Alex dijo que eran muy ricos y que podría tener chocolate cuando quisiera.

-Eso es lo más tierno que me han pedido, vamos, tienes que hacerlo mejor, pídeme algo que al menos me haga vacilar. ¿Qué quieres?

-No lo se...

-Si lo sabes, anda es la única forma de poder dártelo, aun no se leer mentes.

La chica rio levemente ante el argumento y un tanto temblorosa dijo: -Me gustaría tener un caballo. -Susurró y se encontró roja. No podía creer que había pedido algo tan grande. Lena seguramente pensaría que era una egoísta, una malagradecida.

-¿Algún color en particular?

-¿Qué? 

-Tendrás tu caballo. ¿Eres buena montando?

\- ¿Qué? No… Solo he montado una vez Mi madre… hay que obedecerla, cuando tenía 7 años, me descubrió montando el caballo de Alex y me hizo caer, jaló mi falda y me lastimé la cabeza muy fuerte... estuve inconsciente tres semanas, el doctor le dijo a mis padres que se prepararan para lo peor… no contaban con que yo me aferraría a la vida… aún así me ha dado miedo intentarlo si quiera desde entonces. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie... espero que no pienses que soy una tonta.

-¿Pensar que eres una tonta? –Inquirió sorprendida, tenía sentido que le temiera a Eliza, qué tipo de madre prefiere una hija muerta que una desobediente. -¿Tonta? ¿Por tener una madre miserable? Cielo, siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, tendrás tu caballo, ¿Lo quieres cobrizo? Son hermosos...

-Lo quiero blanco. –Dijo sin pensarlo.

-¡Aun mejor! Lo buscaré y lo traeré. Te lo prometo. Mientras tanto debes aprender a montar.

-¿Me enseñarás?

-Tenemos un cuidador que es muy hábil. Él podrá enseñarte, usualmente no tengo tanto tiempo libre como has visto estos días... pero ya verás que…

-No, hazlo tú. -Rogó y ninguna pudo dejar pasar la necesidad en el tono. -Me gusta estar contigo. -Concluyó.

-Señorita Luthor. -Llamó un hombre en traje a la entrada del salón. Habían olvidado donde estaban y eso ocasionó en Lena un escalofrío: No se podía permitir dar de que hablar a unos días de la boda.

-¿Si? -Respondió

-¿Les ha gustado el salón?

-Lo queremos, ¿Puedo ver un esquema de acomodo? También quiero repasar el menú en este momento, ¿creo saber el ingrediente principal en todos los postres? -Dijo esto ultimo en dirección a Kara quien con una sonrisa aplaudió de la emoción.

-¡Chocolate!

-¿Y de comer, cielo?

-Ternera asada.

-Suena fabuloso.

-Ternera asada con manzana, tarta de manzana, empanadas de carne con manzana, sidra....

-Estoy sintiendo el tema, me agrada. ¿Está tomando nota? El bistro de la calle 7 trabajará en colaboración con ustedes.

-Quiero que sepan que es una Danvers quien se casa... si eso está bien contigo.

Lena sonrió, allí estaba, reaccionando. -Ya escuchó a la señorita Danvers. ¿Pueden hacer que suceda?

-¿En ocho días?

-Para 150 personas. -Agregó.

Tendremos que contratar personal y enviar varios coches a jersey por las manzanas...

-Contrate a todas las personas que necesite, las manzanas y las botellas de Sidra las tendrá hoy mismo. Los Danvers han venido preparados.

El hombre asintió y tras revisar el menú unas cuantas veces más se encontraron libres por el resto del día, poco a poco tachando los pendientes.

Ordenar las flores y la iglesia era lo último por hacer y Lena ya sabía bien qué iglesia usar, era hermosa a las orillas de la ciudad con vitrales pintados y altos techos, digna a la ocasión, como un cuento de hadas y las flores, cientos de rosas y peonias estaban a su disposición en una gama de amplios colores, sólo había que decir la última palabra.

A penas eran las 4 de la tarde cuando volvieron a entrar en los terrenos de la mansión Luthor, pudieron haber terminado las diligencias ese mismo día pero estaba exhausta y eso las dejaba con dos horas libres antes de que los demás volvieran.

Lena apresuró el paso hacia la habitación de Lex; esta quedaba al fondo en el mismo pasillo en la que Kara y ella tenían la suya pero hacía semanas que no la usaba por su confinamiento que le mantenía sobrio.

-Espera aquí. ¿Quieres? -Pidió sin avisar nada más y surgiendo minutos más tarde con prendas de ropa perfectamente dobladas en sus brazos.

-¿Para qué es esto?

-Vamos a montar a caballo.

-¿Lo haremos? –La ilusión en el tono le pareció completamente adorable.

Lena asintió y caminó hacia su pieza con seguridad mientras la joven le seguía un tanto nerviosa.

Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y separo las prendas en dos pilas. -Puedes usar esto, yo me vestiré con lo demás. ¿Me podrías desabrochar? -Pidió dándole la espalda. No podía ponerle palabras a sus emociones por Kara pero si algo había aprendido en esos días era que se sentía fuertemente motivada a complacerla y a pesar de que la mera cercanía de la chica le causaba un deseo incontenible, disfrutaba de su compañía como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más. Le quemaba no poder tocarla, agarrar su cintura con ambas manos, presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo... besarla, le dolía respirar cerca de ella y aun así, como una adicta no podía encontrar en si la voluntad para poner distancia y, al menos de momento, existir al mismo tiempo que ella en el mundo le bastaba.

-¿Nos vamos a vestir como hombres? -Pregunto mientras se hacía cargo del ultimo lazo en el corsé de Lena.

-Es solo ropa, Kara, un pantalón no va a hacer que te crezca un pene. -Dijo con seguridad y la joven soltó una risa nerviosa. Mortificada se cubrió el rostro. Nunca había escuchado con tal soltura la palabra –pene-, sus mejillas rojas y el sofoco le hicieron retroceder un poco mientras Lena se quitaba la blusa bajo el corsé.

-¿Estas segura de que no nos vamos a meter en problemas? Si mi madre supiera...

-Tu madre te hizo caer de un caballo, el vestido seguramente se lo hizo más fácil. No te voy a obligar a usar el pantalón pero te prometo que será más fácil y no le diré a nadie.

-Oh...

-No tenemos que ir si no quieres. -Dijo y se detuvo a media prenda. –Esto debe ser divertido para ti no causarte dolor de cabeza. -Sonrió y Kara sintió en su pecho una calidez que se expandió a todo su cuerpo. Lena Luthor la hacía sentir como si nadie más existiera.

-Si quiero ir. -Resolvió y se dio la vuelta para que Lena la desabrochara.

Kara Danvers no tenía mucha practica vistiéndose sola pero tras unos minutos lo hicieron funcionar y para su sorpresa, sintió que caminaba por primera vez, corría por primera vez, el trayecto a los establos fue corto porque sus piernas se movían libres y sus zapatos eran planos, su torso no estaba comprimido en un corsé y sus brazos le ayudaron en ese impulso.

Lena la seguía de cerca, sentía por primera vez en Kara el gusto a la vida y le encantaba, saberla feliz la hacía feliz pero un pinchazo de culpa le recordó la proximidad de la boda y por un momento se sintió turbada.

-¡Gané! -gritó desde la puerta del establo y Lena se compuso para sonreír y darle la razón.

Una vez dentro la guio hasta Dragón; el corcel negro, majestuoso y brillante que llamaba propio. Kara no había visto nada más hermoso. Llevada por la curiosidad, se metió en el cubículo, le puso las manos en la cara y pego su frente contra la nariz de la bestia. Dragón se mantuvo quieto mientras Kara hundía sus dedos en el pelaje del cuello. Lena no cabía en el asombro.

-Tú de verdad no respetas el espacio personal de nadie, ¿Verdad? -Rió y Kara fingió no escucharla. -Lo ensillaré para ti, parece que serán buenos amigos y es bueno tener alguien de confianza cuando vas empezando. Yo tomaré otro.

-No.

-¿No?

-No puedo hacerlo sola, era muy pequeña... ¿Puedes subir conmigo?

-No creo que Dragón aprecie el peso extra. -Sonrió sin detenerse en el amarre.

-Por favor, Lena.

-¿Sabes? Para ser una persona que desea un caballo me pareces un tanto renuente a aprender.

Kara le obsequió una sonrisa tímida y se encogió de hombros. Nada podía decir ante tal argumento, quería aprender de ella y nada más.

Lena montó a Dragón con agilidad hipnótica, enseguida ofreciéndole la mano la alzó en un movimiento y la tuvo sentada sobre sus piernas mirando hacia un costado, se aferró a ella y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Entiendes que ir de lado y rodeándome con tus brazos no te enseña a montar en lo absoluto?

-Soy una princesa. -murmuró a su oído y la pelinegra estalló en una risa floja. Incrédula sobre el nivel de ternura e inocencia que actualmente estaba en sus manos.

Y no se podía quejar. Se le estaba dando a pedir de boca todo el contacto con Kara que podía desear, por supuesto únicamente bajo la circunstancia tan particular en que se encontraban. -Claro que lo eres, Danvers. -Afirmó y apretando sus talones sintió la respuesta noble del caballo.

Montar a caballo siempre había sido una actividad relajante, sin embargo, con Kara en sus brazos y el vaivén del trote golpeando en los lugares correctos se sentía todo menos relajada.

El trayecto duró apenas una hora, recorrieron las diversas partes de la propiedad sin detenerse mucho a observar. Lena no tenía nada nuevo que ver y le parecía mucho más entretenido ver a Kara, sonriendo, señalando, preguntando.

Para la hora de la cena ambas ya llevaban de nuevo sus vestidos y la joven apenas si se podía mantener despierta. Fue excusada para ir a dormir y poco después los demás le siguieron sin mucho protocolo.

Eliza agobió a Jeremiah con historias sobre lo espléndido que había sido su día y lo fabulosa que era su nueva amiga.  
Lillian y Lionel se fueron a la cama sin hablar mas.

Alex, por primera vez estaba feliz con todo lo que aprendía. Se tenía plena confianza en ella y su opinión lo cual era nuevo y emocionante y se preguntaba si pronto podría hablar al respecto con Lena. Se le ocurría que era la única persona que -en teoría- podía comprender el peso de una responsabilidad así.

En más de una ocasión, Lionel había mencionado varios acuerdos impecablemente redactados y llevados a cabo por la heredera y lamentaba que no les acompañara con la misma devoción con la que se entregaba a la planeación de la boda. Pero lo entendía. Había una imagen que presentar.

Su hermana había pasado mucho tiempo con Lena y curiosamente ella lo había pasado con Lex; hombre particular, algo mezquino, sensible al ruido y a la luz. Con un físico hermoso y rasgos agraciados que lo volvían el sueño de muchas chicas.

Lex no solo parecía no tener conocimiento alguno de la empresa, sino que genuinamente ignoraba todo lo relacionado a la labor y mientras Los Danvers se familiarizaban con la infraestructura -por su expresión- parecía ser también su primera vez en cada lugar que visitaban. Y Lionel les había dicho que era un bueno para nada, eso no era un secreto pero la confirmación no cesó de sorprenderle.

Le tranquilizaba que Kara lo hubiera encontrado atractivo y que gran parte del miedo que sentía se había esfumado.

Lex había tenido la decencia de ser amable, escucharla y sonreír aquella primer noche pero algo no le cuadraba en él. Se le veía siempre agotado, enfermo tal vez. No se separaba de su padre y en definitiva quería saber aunque fuera un poco más de él antes de la boda.  
***

Por un lado, Lena no podía sacudirse la sensación de Kara en sus brazos.  
Su piel estaba erizada y la sensación entre sus piernas era casi insoportable. A penas habían vuelto de la cabalgata había enviado un mensaje a Sara, sabía que no podía aparecerse en su casa todos los días y pedirle a ella que fuera sólo era una solución temporal pero la necesitaba... la necesitaba si quería poder seguir alrededor de Kara sin cometer alguna locura.

Iban a dar las diez de la noche cuando Lena bajó por la escalera de servicio a la cocina.

Alex, pensando que podría hablar con la heredera respecto a sus propias inquietudes,tanto laborales como respecto a Lex se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del ala izquierda de la casa cuando la vio pasar entre las sombras con la agilidad de alguien que conoce el camino de memoria. ¿Qué hacía vagando por la casa? Cierto era que no tenía como explicar su propia situación; Lena bien podía ir en camino por un vaso con leche o algo para comer. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho porque la escuchó subir las escaleras con premura. Sin nada más que una vela. No venía sola. Iba acompañada por una mujer en bata de dormir color claro. Le guiaba tomándola de la mano con visible ansiedad y pasaron frente a ella sin verle hasta la pieza.

A penas se cerró la puerta se dirigió con premura hincándose en el suelo espió a través de la cerradura.

Alex descubrió algunas cosas esa noche.   
Lo primero fue que no estaba sola en el mundo: Había más como ella.

Espiar a las personas era incorrecto y de muy mal gusto pero no podía contenerse, la imagen era hipnótica. Ambas mujeres a la luz d las velas, quitándose la ropa mutuamente con ansiedad.

“Gracias por venir tan aprisa” -Susurró Lena con tanta claridad que Alex escuchó perfectamente. En seguida la otra chica respondió algo a su oído lo que causo en Lena un gemido hondo. Alex misma comenzaba a sentirse sofocada.

No había suficiente claridad como para darse cuenta si la chica tenía el cabello rubio oscuro o castaño claro, pero si para ver los músculos de su espalda mientras sometía a Lena en la cama... se ponía entre sus piernas y bajando la mano le tocaba el vientre. Fue testigo de suaves besos sobre la piel de la empresaria, dientes clavándose en la piel de sus pechos y de pronto un “¿Tan rápido lista?”

La voz de la chica misteriosa era rasposa y dulce, detalle que definitivamente recordaría.

-Por favor. -Rogó Y no conocía a Lena pero no le parecía el tipo de persona que acostumbraba estar a merced de alguien.

-Vas a tener que hacer algo respecto a...

-Shhh, calla, sólo, shh, no hables. -Esta vez ordenó y eso definitivamente si encajó en su personalidad.

-¿Que necesitas? Dime qué hacer. –Inquirió en ese tono rasposo que hizo que Alex sintiera un escalofrío de cuerpo completo.

Susurró algo a su oído y la chica asintió con una suave risa mientras bajaba besando la piel a su paso. Lena separó las piernas y lo que sucedió era algo que solo residía en sus sueños más profundos

La chica misteriosa llegó a su centro y Alex no podía ver de primera mano, pero la forma en que Lena perdió la autonomía le dio una muy buena idea.

Se dio cuenta entonces de lo privado del momento, del mal que hacía y se disponía a dar un paso atrás cuando Lena que se aferraba a las cobijas exclamó: -Ohhh...Por favor. -Rogó ansiosa. -Estoy cerca. -Continuó y arqueando la espalda y moviendo la cadera contra el rostro de la mujer, chilló agudamente. -¡Oh, Dios… Kara!

Alex sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuello y casi se cae de espaldas, pero se plantó con firmeza.

-¿La chica misteriosa era…? ¿Que tan probable era encontrar a otra Kara? Debía ser eso, seguramente había miles en la ciudad... caminó de reversa y por centímetros se escapó de tirar un jarrón. La habitación de su hermana estaba a unos pasos y sin llamar empujó la puerta y corrió a la cama.


	6. 6

6

Kara dormía plácidamente, o al menos lo había hecho hasta que Alex había saltado en su cama como quien huye de un enjambre de abejas.

-¡¿Alex?! -Exclamó en un sobresalto, pero de inmediato le cubrió la boca.

-Shh, baja la voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien? –Recordaba vagamente haber estado soñando con Lena, montando a caballo pero con cada respiración se le olvidaban los detalles.

Alex mantuvo silencio unos segundos, no había pensado muy bien las cosas. -Tuve... fue un mal sueño y quería venir a verte.

-¿Un mal sueño? ¿Como un mal augurio para la boda? -Inquirió con genuina preocupación.

-No, como un mal sueño nada más. –Dijo secamente, aun sintiendo el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

-Oh... Cuéntame. -Pidió haciéndole espacio en la cama y pronto estuvieron juntas. -Estas sudando, debió haber sido un sueño realmente horrible.

Alex se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas qué hiciste hoy? Sólo quiero... distraerme.

-Oh que bueno que preguntas, estaba tan cansada durante la cena que no he podido contarte, mi día fue... increíble. Ya tenemos el salón y la comida... Oh, Alex será un Banquete digno de nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? -Inquirió con una sonrisa amplia, toda preocupación dejada atrás por el momento. -Nunca te había escuchado tan segura de merecer algo. Ya era hora. ¿Qué hay en el banquete?

Kara sonrió y repasó platillo por platillo antes de describir el salón, desde las ventanas hasta los techos y molduras logrando clamar a la mayor de las Danvers. -Hay una gran pista, he querido sacar a Lena a bailar pero no se ha movido un centímetro... bueno, hasta que pudo tener el control.

-Suena a ella... aunque estoy segura que tiene sus momentos en los que *necesita* ceder. –Dijo de manera ominosa.

-¿Has tenido oportunidad de conocerla?

-Algo así; lo que si se es que es un prodigio de los negocios.

-Ohh, Alex. Es increíble, hemos montado a caballo.

-¿Tú? ¿Lo dices en serio? Kara, cariño, eso es fabuloso... creí que nunca ibas... ya sabes... después de lo que madre ha hecho hasta a mi me ha tomado tiempo retomarlo, me sentí culpable tanto tiempo, aún siento que pude haberlo evitado no debí.

-Oh no no digas eso, yo quería hacerlo y madre ha ignorado mis deseos por demasiado tiempo, también yo pensé que no iba a volver a montar a caballo, pero lo he hecho. Bueno. Algo así porque estando ahí me ha dado mucho miedo, y al mismo tiempo no tenía miedo pero… tal vez aprehensión, puede ser… en fin, le he pedido que montara conmigo. Ohh y algo más. Llevábamos pantalón.

-¿Lena no llevaba vestido?

-No sólo ella. Yo llevaba pantalón también. Nunca me dijiste que son tan cómodos, corrí... mas rápido que nunca, mis piernas... fue fabuloso. Tomó los pantalones del armario de Lex y al inicio me he puesto nerviosa, los pantalones son para hombres....

-Los pantalones no te convierten en hombre, cariño.

-Sí, eso dijo ella... más o menos. -Recordó con una sonrisa. -Y bueno, aunque llevaba pantalones me ha dado miedo. Me he sentido insegura y le he rogado montara conmigo.

-¿Ha aceptado sin más?

Kara lo pensó un momento. -Pues ahora que lo dices fue difícil convencerla.

Alex sonrió. -Bueno saberlo... ¿Entonces te has divertido?

-Mucho, ha sido agotador... Le pedí un caballo.

-¿De verdad? ¿A Lena?

-Me hizo sentir en confianza para hacerlo. No se hasta cuando hubiera sido prudente pedírselo a Lex y con Lena... bueno, somos cercanas.

-¿Y para que lo quieres si te da miedo? –Preguntó con razón pero en un tono de broma que mantuvo la situación casual.

-Pues no planeo tener miedo toda la vida, Lena es buena maestra, me gusta estar cerca de ella, además fue tú idea. ¿Recuerdas? Una buena idea.

-Me da gusto que encontraras en Lena una amiga, pero me da más gusto poder ver la seguridad que has adquirido. Solo tenemos cuatro días de haber llegado.

-No me siento como una persona diferente, me siento... sólo estoy muy cómoda.

Alex sonrió complacida. Lena parecía buena persona, el tipo de persona capaz de mantener el decoro en un mundo de hombres y si tenía que dejar a su hermana a cargo de alguien, su existencia le liberaba el alma.

Hablaron solo un rato más antes de quedarse dormidas y para cuando Kara despertó se encontraba sola.

“Te hemos dejado dormir, el servicio te atenderá como mereces, volveré después del almuerzo” -Lena.

La chica rubia sonrió.

Ese día, Alex y Lena debían tener un desayuno con sus padres en el que repasarían punto por punto los detalles del nuevo negocio, únicamente ellos 4. Lex quedaría a cargo del servicio, sin oportunidad de salir de su prisión, no querían que los Danvers notaran la realidad de Lex al verlo desencajar frente a ellos por la bebida.

Ciertamente nada de eso estaba siendo fácil para él y sabían que privando a la bestia solo lograrían que su furia se acumulara, aun así no se les ocurría ninguna manera más apropiada de mantenerlo presentable.

-Se te proporcionará una caja llena de hojas en blanco con la firma de Lex. Allí escribirás los contratos, tratados y órdenes oficiales. Esto en caso de que tu padre no esté disponible porque sigue siendo el quien está a cargo, también en la situación de que se necesiten ambas firmas. -Comenzó Lena mientras tachaba un punto más en su lista.

-¿Podré escribir en nombre de Lex? –Alex estaba maravillada ante el mundo de posibilidades que se abría ante sus ojos.

-Oh, no quieres que Lex escriba en su propio nombre. -Rio y su padre le dedicó una mirada severa. -Como sea, el siguiente punto es este calendario que marca las visitas que recibirás de Lex, lo cual sería cada seis semanas por tres días cuatro meses a partir de ahora. ¿Bien? Lex irá acompañado de un hombre de confianza que no le dejará a solas en ningún momento y residirán en la casa que mi padre renta actualmente.

-¿Kara lo acompañará? –Aún no estaba lejos de su hermana y ya la extrañaba.

-Prefiero, al menos de momento agendar que sean ustedes quien la visiten. ¿Está bien? -Pregunto cortésmente, pero quedaba claro que había sido una indicación. Cruzo el punto y alzó la vista una vez más. -Finalmente la validación de los documentos internos se realizará usando de intermediario al jefe de policía Quentin Lance y su yerno Leonard Snart que viene a la ciudad con esto como su único propósito. Daremos una cena mañana.

-¿La policía sabe?

-Es importante que alguien en el poder esté al tanto, nos servirá en caso de chantajes y las emergencias son habituales, ya te irás dando cuenta pero todo está programado para ser sencillo.

Era la primera vez que Jeremiah y Alex tenían el placer de convivir con ella y decir que estaban encantados era quedarse cortos.

-¿Alguna otra duda? -Inquirió en dirección a su padre quien negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que lo has resumido perfectamente, hija. -Respondió complacido. –Una pregunta no relacionada con los negocios.

-Dime.

-Las niñas.

-Yo misma escribí a Lorelai, debe querer tu atención, escríbele una buena carta, al menos dos cuartillas.

-Eso pensé. 

-Muy bien. Debo ir por Kara. ¿Necesitan algo más?

-Ahora que lo dices… Me gustaría que le mostraras a Alex como llevar el papeleo.

-Perfecto, te haré un instructivo y lo repasaremos mañana en la mañana, desayunaremos juntas y aprovecharemos a recoger los vestidos, estoy segura que tu hermana te extraña. ¿Algo más?

-Es todo. -Concluyó su padre.

-Muy bien con su permiso me retiro. -Sonrió 

-Espera. -Alex la llamó. -¿Puedo ir contigo?

Lena se encontraba impaciente, ya había demorado más de lo que había pretendido, lo pensó un segundo. Le gustaba estar sola con Kara pero no tenía una excusa para no llevar consigo a su hermana, más porque sabía que su padre y Jeremiah pasarían el resto del día en la sociedad gimnástica. -Rápido. -Fue su respuesta caminando a la salida donde le esperaba un carruaje.

Alex apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, incorporándose al momento y corriendo un poco para alcanzarla. -¿La has pasado bien con mi hermana? Es increíble ¿Cierto? –Inquirió con voz alegre y una sonrisa afable.

La mujer de pelo negro entendió que era de familia la extroversión.

-Lo siento no soy muy buena hablando, no tengo muchas amistades y mi madre no es cercana, no sé exactamente como contestarte. -Y era verdad, no era experta conversando y sin el interés que la impulsaba a socializar con Kara, se encontraba perdida en compañía de Alex.

-No tienes por qué hablar. ¿Te agrada mi hermana?

Lena asintió con suavidad.

-Me contó que han montado a caballo. –Sonrió y sintiéndola familiaridad de las Danvers contestó.

-Yo he montado a caballo, ella ha decidido que lo que quería era invadir mi espacio personal... es realmente...

-Clásica Kara Danvers. No hay nada que disfrute más que un abrazo.

-No podía ser más diferente a mí. -Lena bajó la mirada.

-Te tiene en muy alta estima, habla de ti con tanto gusto... La voy a extrañar con locura, pero se va a quedar en buenas manos.

-Mi hermano le dará el trato que merece. –Susurró.

-Gracias por decir eso pero me refiero a ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú la vas a cuidar, de ella misma si es necesario, confío que la alta estima sea mutua.

-Claro que la alta estima es mutua, no entiendo a qué…

-Lena... hay una razón por la que nuestros padres decidieron que nosotras no seríamos quienes tendrían una boda para asegurar el futuro y al menos en mi caso no fue por mi inteligencia. Kara es muy hermosa y...

La pelinegra abrió los ojos ampliamente y se apresuró. -No sé a qué vas con todo esto así que por tu bien te sugiero que dejes de hablar.

Y no era que Lena no hubiera estado con más mujeres, pero la situación era implícita y no se hablaba con la naturalidad que notaba en el carácter de Alex, de cierto modo le recordaba a Sara pero incluso ella había tenido que batallar por su confianza.

-Muy bien. -Resolvió. -No iba a ofender a la mujer más poderosa de occidente con sus insinuaciones, a pesar de saber que eran ciertas.

El camino a la mansión fue largo y silencioso, deseaban llegar, únicamente para no estar solas y Kara, saliendo a recibirlas hizo que una sonrisa de alivio se dibujara en ambas. Le tomó las manos a Lena y besó su mejilla antes de abrazarla con fuerza y Lena trató de no ser muy obvia al relajar su cuerpo, pero Alex puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tu amiga Sara está aquí. -Kara exclamó al soltar el abrazo. -Tomamos limonada y caminamos por los jardines.

-¿Lo hicieron? No sabes cuánto me alegra que no estuvieras sola. -respondió en una sonrisa, sabía que Sara se haría presente ahora que la visita de su esposo era inminente así que no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto. 

Kara mantuvo sus manos unidas hasta que notó a su hermana, espectadora de sus muestras de afecto. -¡Alex! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cielos Kara, no suenes tan emocionada por favor.

-No, no. ¡Qué gusto que estés aquí!

-Con que esta es la otra Danvers. -Dijo la chica bajando los escalones de la entrada y al momento Alex alzó los ojos en un gesto congelado.

-Sara, esta es mi hermana Alex. -Kara, con su alegría natural le tomó la mano y la llevó ante ella.

Sara, de estructura pequeña y ágil, cabellos rebeldes color paja, ojos brillantes en un rostro pecoso que complementaba su apariencia juvenil y traviesa. Voz rasposa y a la vez dulce. Era la chica misteriosa. Evidentemente se había confundido, Sara y Kara era básicamente el mismo nombre, sonaban igual y obviamente su hermana no tenía nada que ver con los asuntos de Lena Luthor.

-Mucho gusto. -Sonrió y se limpió el sudor de ambas manos en la falda antes de saludar formalmente.

-Lena no me dijiste que ambas Danvers eran hermosas.

-Estoy segura de que si lo hice. –Rio al darse cuenta de que Alex ya no era parte de la conversación, “El efecto Sara Lance” –pensó utilizando las palabras que ella misma había usado momentos antes. -¿Les gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad? -Inquirió y sólo Kara respondió pero sinceramente era la única opinión que quería.

Si bien inicialmente la compañía de Alex no le había parecido agradable, la precencia de Sara resultaba un regalo del universo. Sara disfrutaba conquistar chicas de forma descarada, en medio del ojo público como alguien que está por encima de la ley.   
Y lo estaba.

Enredó su brazo con el de Alex mientras subían al coche y con risitas nerviosas y sonrisas bobas se perdieron en conversaciones vacías ante la mirada furtiva de una alarmada Kara Danvers.

-No creo que sea buena idea que mi hermana esté tan cerca de Sara. -Susurró al oído de Lena mientras les miraban caminar ante ellas en la concurrida plaza. -Alex... ella podría malinterpretar la... amistad en algo más.

Lena le sonrió casi de forma condescendiente, se puso detrás de ella y le tomó de los hombros haciendo que les mirara con mayor atención. -Dime. ¿De verdad te parece que es tu hermana quien está controlando la situación? ¿Crees que alguna de las dos busca una amistad?

Kara se sonrojó por completo y mortificada desvió la mirada. -¿Sabes que Alex...?

-No, yo hablo de Sara. Tú conoces a tu hermana y yo a mi amiga. Y tú y yo entendemos perfectamente que dirección están llevando.

-Nunca... no creí poder hablar sobre mi hermana. –Dijo en un hilo de voz y sin perder la mortificación en el gesto.

-Oh, no puedes hacerlo, te recomiendo que no lo hagas, es peligroso.

-Lo sé.

-Aún así es más común de lo que crees.

-¿De verdad? Hasta hace unas semanas yo no tenía idea… aún no entiendo, todo es muy confuso y mi mente lo encuentra borroso.

-¿En serio? –Inquirió con genuina curiosidad y agregó. -Sí sabes cómo se hacen los bebés. ¿Cierto?

De pronto Kara se atragantó con su saliva teniendo un ataque de tos que hizo a las otras chicas salir del ensimismamiento, Lena les hizo una señal de que todo estaba en orden.

-Hey calma. No pretendía contrariarte.

-No, está bien. -Respondió enronquecida. -Sí sé cómo se hacen. Estoy por casarme. –Dijo fingiendo control de si misma.

-¿Y te sientes lista?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a eso. ¿Estás lista para *hacerlo*?

-¿Debo hacer algo yo?

Fue el turno de Lena de atragantarse, tosiendo casi con violencia en lo que terminó por ser un ataque de risa. -¿Me estás diciendo que vas a recostarte boca arriba y esperar lo mejor?

Kara se encogió de hombros y Lena la miró horrorizada. 

-Oh no, cielo, ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Va a poner su semilla en mi y tal vez tras unos intentos crezca en mi un niño.

-Es decir... en teoría tienes razón.

-¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

Lena guardó silencio, no quería asustarla, Kara no tenía problema con la desnudez pero era por inocencia e ignoraba por completo las implicaciones del acto sexual. -Creo que debes preocuparte por disfrutarlo, que no sea una labor.

-¿Es divertido?

-Debe serlo.

-¿Lo has hecho? -Inquirió en voz baja. Sabía que Lena no estaba casada y no pretendía ofenderla pero sonaba bien informada.

-Es difícil explicarlo; digamos que no soy ajena a las actividades sexuales. ¿Me vas a acusar?

-¡Claro que no! -Exclamó y las chicas les miraron nuevamente.

-¿Todo en orden, cariño? -Alex soltó el brazo de Sara y se aproximó a ellas.

-Sí, todo está bien. Hablamos de cómo se hacen los niños. -Le hizo saber y su hermana palideció ante la realización de esa parte del trato. Kara era joven e impresionable y eso no se mantendría tras la boda. 

-¿Quieres… hablarlo? -Inquirió y Sara les miró como quien disfruta una escena desde la galería inferior.

-¿Por qué? Sólo es mi deber de esposa... ya saben, como ir a misa los domingos y atender a sus amigos de juego... sólo es parte de algo más grande.

Alex y Lena no pudieron ocultar el horror en su rostro y Sara tuvo que intervenir.

-Tienes mucha razón, no escuches a este par de revolucionarias que solo creen saber de lo que hablan, va a ser normal, ya sabes “natural”, breve y a veces divertido. -Lo prometo. -Sara no estaba convencida de sus propias palabras, pero solo Lena, que conocía los detalles de su matrimonio fue capaz de notar esto.

Kara sonrió y agradeció apretándole la mano. -Voy a ser una buena esposa, les haré sentir orgullosas.

-Estoy segura de ello. 

Las chicas tomaron un aperitivo en una linda chocolatería en la que le dieron a Kara el gusto de pedir todo lo que quisiera. Una forma de disminuir la sensación de culpa en el ambiente y lograron aplazarlo lo suficiente para no ser requeridas durante la cena. Lena atendería asuntos con su amiga mientras Alex acompañaba a su hermana como quien quiere aprovechar el tiempo que le queda.

-¿Por qué le has mentido a Kara? Tú la has pasado muy mal y Leonard y Lex tienen muchas cosas en común. -Lena le tomó la mano a su amiga, había estado distante y nerviosa la última parte de la velada y sabía bien a qué se debía.

-No le iba a decir la verdad sobre lo horrible que son los hombres en pleno centro de la ciudad... además no tiene caso preocuparla antes de tiempo, si huye perjudicaría todo el plan.

-Pero... ¿No te hubiera gustado al menos un aviso de cómo iba a ser todo? –La mente de Lena iba y venía repasando las razones morales de su proceder y no lograba tomar un puesto

-Hubiera huido en ese mismo momento, confía en mí, mantenla en la oscuridad un poco más, la cuidarás siempre. Confío en eso.

-Claro que lo haré. Pero cada día que pasa me gusta menos la idea de la boda.

-¿No te agrada saber que vivirá en tu casa?

-Sí pero no así… no quiero que se case con mi hermano.

-Entiendo pero no es opcional. Es lo que hay, Lena y si me disculpas, Leonard llegará en el RoseMary a la media noche y debo estar lista.

-Cierto, cierto, ¿Necesitas ayuda? A penas son las siete y puedo hacer...

-No quiero ofenderte... -Sara lo pensó un poco. -Pero, ya sabes... me gustaría...

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Subiendo la escalera, tercer puerta a la izquierda. Suerte. Si no funciona sabes dónde encontrarme.

-¡Gracias! -Respondió con amplia sonrisa.

La mansión le era familiar, había crecido con Lena allí y se movía con ligereza. Siguiendo las instrucciones empujó la puerta sin llamar. La habitación estaba vacía, el típico cuarto de huéspedes sin personal, pero equipada con el lujo que los Luthor podían ofrecer. Se sentó ante el tocador y desabotonando el frente descubrió el corset frontal... su camisón interior era casi transparente, de tela fina y que se adivinaba frágil. 

Tomó el cepillo frente al espejo y lo pasó entre su cabello despeinado un par de veces. No pasó mucho antes que la puerta se abriera y entrara Alex sin mayor pendiente hasta que la notó allí y un poco confundida cerró los ojos.

-¡Lo siento! Juraría que esta era mi habitación. -Exclamó tratando de salir pero sus manos no encontraron el pomo.

-Es tu habitación cariño. Yo he decidido venir aquí y quitarme la ropa. –Respondió con el tono más natural en su haber.

-Oh... OH. -resolvió con timidez y abrió los ojos. Sara se encontraba ahora frente a ella en toda su gloria. A penas les habían presentado ese día pero ya la conocía. Veía la chispa en sus grandes ojos azules, aventurera, segura de sí misma, segura de lo que quería.

-Puedo irme… pero creo que eso te decepcionaría más a ti que a mí.

Alex relajó los hombros y alzó la mirada. -¿Es una especie de trampa?

-¿A quién exactamente beneficiaría eso? –Preguntó y con paso lento se dirigió hacia ella. Mirándola a los ojos alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza. –Desvísteme. –Pidió y a Alex le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, sus manos temblorosas tardaron en obedecer pero cuando al fin se coordinaron la tuvo libre en un instante, sintiendo el mareo característico de la falta de oxígeno.

-Eres hermosa. –Susurró poniendo las manos en la cintura desnuda de la chica.

-¿Harás algo al respecto? –Inquirió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, uniendo sus labios ansiosamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Este capítulo tiene contenido explícito de abuso sexual, maltrato físico y emocional, palabras altisonantes y heterosexualidad, para anunciar que dicha parte vendrá se pondrá un signo % al inicio y al final para que el lector pueda saltarlo si le hace sentir incomodidad

Esta historia va avanzando lentamente pero prometo que todo valdrá la pena, me gusta mucho recibir sus comentarios.

Nota: Este capítulo tiene contenido explícito de abuso sexual, maltrato físico y emocional, palabras altisonantes y heterosexualidad, para anunciar que dicha parte vendrá se pondrá un signo % al inicio y al final para que el lector pueda saltarlo si le hace sentir incomodidad

7

Sara abandonó la mansión un poco después de las diez de la noche. Su chofer le esperaba discretamente en la puerta de servicio y llegó a su casa una hora antes que su esposo.

Leonard Snart era un hombre bruto, medianamente bueno para los negocios pero con la empatía de una piedra, pasaba la mayor parte del año de viaje gozando de una renta altísima patrocinada por los Luthor y con la logística del mismísimo Quentín Lance para que su hija no tuviera que lidiar con él más que en contadas ocasiones.  
La unión Luthor-Danvers le requería fuera del itinerario y a pesar de que Sara entendía eso, no significaba que estuviera feliz.

Cuando visitaba la ciudad hacía uso e todos los derechos del matrimonio y eso usualmente la dejaba con intensas pesadillas por semanas. Era así como, con Lena habían resuelto que ella debía esperarlo lista.

“Estoy feliz de verte” practicaba frente al espejo “Estoy muy feliz de verte”, “Tenía tantas ganas de verte” … “Que bueno que has llegado” –Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se recostó en la cama sintiendo los nervios acumularse –“Ven, siente qué tanto te he extrañado.” – A penas dijo esto sintió su estómago revolverse. Sara era de carácter ligero, bromista y un tanto irónica pero quien la viera así de asustada notaría que todo era un simple acto.

El ruido el caballo llenó la primera planta, se bajó ante la puerta y el servicio le abrió sin esperar a que llamara. Subió las escaleras ruidosamente y Sara se secó las lágrimas con premura ante una puerta que se abría de golpe.

%

-Buena chica esperándome en cama. Te ha hecho falta un hombre. –Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Puedes averiguarlo. –Le respondió con certeza ensayada y lo siguiente que supo fue que el hombre la montaba como animal.

Él gimió con gusto al sentirla húmeda y caliente y de no haber estado tan intoxicado por el alcohol habría terminado al instante pero las cosas nunca eran fáciles para Sara.

En cada movimiento tomaba mejor el control, entrando con violencia y ella a punto de soltarse a llorar, envió su mente a otro lado.

En momentos así le servía mucho pensar en Lena, si no mantenía la mente ocupada su cuerpo trataría a Leonard con la repulsión que le causaba y pensar en su amiga o en cualquier chica que hubiera estado con ella le ponía en un humor dócil y digerible. Ese día lo había deseado con Alex Danvers, la idea se le había clavado a penas la había visto, la piel morena y mejillas rosadas, cabello castaño y un par de ojos color avellana que le parecieron un par de ventanas transparentes a un alma perfecta, justa, gentil.

“Eres hermosa” –Le había dicho y en ese momento no había sido importante pero ahora recordaba… 

Usualmente le causaba repulsión cuando la llamaban hermosa, se sentía como un objeto pero Alex se las había arreglado para hacerla sentir deseada, como si fuera afortunada de estar en su presencia y eso le conmovió hasta lo más profundo.

La había tomado de manera nerviosa, tal vez inexperta pero eso solo lo había hecho más excitante. Dedos ansiosos frotando su centro sin ritmo enviaron ondas de placer a sus extremidades, haciéndola humedecer. Siguiendo su interior en estocadas fuertes que la llevaron a otro mundo en un orgasmo que sucedió embarazosamente rápido. El recuerdo la hizo sonreir antes de llevarla de regreso a su realidad, Leonard montándola con la delicadeza de un perro y su corazón y respiración se fracturaron en el intento de frenar las lágrimas.

-Me has extrañado mucho, eres una zorra en celo. –Murmuró antes de dejarse ir dentro de ella y haciéndola sentir sucia al instante. Sin más protocolo salió de ella y se recostó en la cama, gracias al alcohol quedó suficientemente inconsciente como para dejarla el resto de la noche libre.

Mallugada y humillada se entregó al sollozo amargamente sin poder dormir un solo momento. Necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba los brazos de Alex Danvers, diciéndole que aún era hermosa, que todo estaría bien.

No se escapaba de su mente el hecho de que no tenía sentido necesitar tanto a alguien que acababa de conocer pero la lógica no podía importarle menos en ese estado de abandono.

El servicio le preparó un baño helado que la hizo gritar pero al menos eso calmó la sensación de asco hacia si misma. consciente de que no duraría mucho se quedó recostada hasta que los rayos del sol se reflejaron suavemente en el agua. Rogó a la luna, las estrellas, sus ancestros y al mismo demonio por no haber quedado embarazada.

%

-¿Señora? ¿Le preparo algo de desayunar? –Su sirvienta preocupada tenía toda la razón de estarlo y buscaba ser útil en momentos así.

-Estoy bien, sólo ayúdame a salir. –Dijo en una sonrisa suave. Usaba todas sus fuerzas para volver a ser ella misma.

Se vistió únicamente con su bata de baño y escribió una nota en una de sus hojas membretadas, selló un sobre y lo entregó a su cochero con destino a la mansión Luthor.

Fue menos de una hora después que Lena le recibió. Abriéndolo con premura y leyendo corrió a la habitación de Alex Danvers.

-Vístete, vamos a salir. –Le dijo en un tono preocupado mientras hacía sonar su campana de servicio rápido como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Kara está bien? –No se le ocurría que otra cosa pudiera ir mal y por un momento se sintió avergonzada al tomar consciencia de su apariencia.

-Es Sara, su esposo ha venido a la ciudad y necesita que la saque de su casa, no se qué tan mal está, necesito ayuda y alguien que no haga muchas preguntas.

Alex había pasado una espléndida noche reviviendo sus momentos con Sara, cientos de veces y desde todos los ángulos, se sentía despierta y conectada con cada parte de su cuerpo… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al saber que para ella no había sido igual, que había sufrido.

Estuvieron listas a la brevedad, pero no fue suficiente.

Leonard tenía unos minutos de haber salido.

Lena se dejó entrar sin invitación a la casa y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación. Sara estaba boca abajo en la cama, llorando imposibilitada, sin ropa y con el cuerpo amoratado. Su esposo se había encargado de tomarla a la fuerza antes de salir al día de la forma más natural.

-Sara, cariño, ya estoy aquí. ¿Puedes levantarte? –A Lena le aterraba si quiera moverla.

-Quiero que lo mates. –Le pidió en la voz más pequeña, ahogada en llanto. –Que le cortes la garganta.

-No voy a dejar que te vuelva a tocar. –Prometió en un tono completamente fraternal.

Alex miraba la escena con horror desde el marco de la puerta.

-Danvers, ayúdame a levantarla. –Pidió e instintivamente obedeció aproximándose con velocidad y cautela en partes iguales

-¿Alex? ¿Por qué la has traido? Alex… por favor vete, no quiero que me veas así. –Dijo en un sollozo, de pronto invocando fuerzas para incorporarse.

-Hey, tranquila, despacio. –Dijo tomándola del brazo. –Puedo irme. Pero creo que eso te decepcionaría más a ti que a mi. –Sonrió y Sara lo hizo igualmente antes de dar las gracias en un susurro pequeño.

Lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas sin control y pronto la tuvieron sentada con la espalda en la cabecera y un camisón de algodón que le dio un poco de abrigo.

-Anoche fue bien. Gracias, Alex. –Explicó y buscando su mano entrelazaron los dedos con ansiedad. Sonrió y asintió con suavidad.

-Me disculpo por haber tardado en llegar, debí responder antes, -Lena no podía evitar sentirse responsable.

-No habría sido posible, el cochero a penas salía cuando Leonard me ha hecho esto. Lo importante es que están aquí.

-Lo siento tanto. –Alex se sentó a su lado. - ¿Puedo… abrazarte? –Inquirió y Sara rio genuinamente.

-Es interesante que seas tan decente en contraste con él. Abrázame por favor. –Rogó y Lena continuó sonriendo hacia ellas.

-Debemos alistarte. Irás a casa con nosotros. Hay varias cosas que debemos hacer hoy pero tomaremos turnos y nunca estarás sola. Primero Iré con Kara por los vestidos, luego ella se quedará contigo y resolveré otras cosas con Alex, lo he pensado y podemos enviar a Leonard a la India. Será divertido.

-No quiero que me vuelva a tocar. No lo voy a permitir. –Declaró y su llanto volvió desesperado, un tanto convulsivo y Alex la ciñó contra si.

-No va a pasarte nada. –Prometió sin soltarla y Lena sacó del armario una muda de ropa suelta sin corsé y un abrigo.

Lena no comentaría nada en ese momento pero no podía sacarse de la mente el sufrimiento tan similar al que estaban por someter a Kara… El rostro de Sara estaba amoratado al igual que sus brazos y cada lugar del que Leonard se había sujetado, había un poco de sangre en las cobijas y pensar en Kara, tan frágil, tan feliz… veía en su amiga una premonición.

Una vez en la mansión, el servicio le dio a Sara una infusión que la puso a dormir al instante y Alex tomaría el primer turno.

Muchas cosas habían pasado y para cuando el reloj dio las nueve de la mañana, para Alex y Lena el día ya había durado suficiente.

Kara sonreía ampliamente ante su desayuno cuando entró en su habitación sin llamar a la puerta, el agotamiento había hecho que se perdiera el protocolo pero la joven parecía encantada. -¡Lena! –Exclamó y tanta felicidad le pareció de otro mundo.

Suspiró en respuesta, caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer boca arriba, agotada. -¿Estás lista para ir por tu vestido?

-Claro que lo estoy, no he pensado en otra cosa. –Respondió. De nuevo esa punzada de culpa le llenó el pecho… tanta inocencia en un recipiente tan pequeño.

-Perfecto.

-¿Todo en orden? –Quiso saber, moviéndose en dirección hacia ella.

-Sí… sólo un poco cansada.

-¿No has dormido bien?

-Nada bien y voy a necesitar tu ayuda con algo.

-Claro que sí. 

-Sé que prometí pasar la mañana contigo pero han surgido varias cosas que debo hacer con Alex apenas terminemos con la modista.

-Oh… no te preocupes. –Sonrió visiblemente decepcionada pero continuó. –Tenemos el resto de la vida para pasarlo juntas.

Lena no pudo disimular la sonrisa y por varios segundos olvidó todo lo sucedido.

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó y Lena necesitó un momento para volver. Su rostro se oscureció y pareció dudarlo un momento.

-Sara fue obligada al acto sexual por su esposo y está bastante herida, Alex está con ella en mi pieza pero después de la cita con la modista tu hermana debe acompañarme a una junta y no quiero que Sara esté sola.

-Claro que lo haré. ¿Puedo ver a Sara?

-No en este momento, más tarde. Ahora debemos irnos. –Le dijo levantándose y esperándola en el marco de la puerta. Kara pasó la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y Lena la tranquilizó tomándole la mano en un gesto afirmativo. -Necesito que seas fuerte. En la noche hablaremos de esto. –Prometió y la joven estuvo de acuerdo.

**

El vestido resultó ser mejor que la imagen. Más bello y más elegante de lo que hubieran previsto, a los ojos de Lena fue el último detalle que faltaba para convertirla en un completo ángel.

No fue necesario ajustar nada, trabajo perfecto para la mujer perfecta; le fue necesario excusarse un momento para recuperar el aliento, no podía creer que el patán de su hermano fuera a tenerla caminando hacia él en el altar, viéndose como la personificación de todo lo divino sin haber trabajado ni un poco para merecerla.

-¿Lo llevaremos a casa? –Quiso saber.

-Así es, pero enviaré un coche con ese único propósito.

-¿Pero ya es mío? –Preguntó emocionada dando unas vueltas sobre si misma.

Lena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –Es tuyo desde que abriste esa página en el libro. –Reafirmó. 

-Eres la mejor. –Dijo y la abrazó bajando del escalón, con el vestido aún puesto. No era el momento ni el lugar para la sensación abrumadora entre sus piernas. Un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios y Kara preocupada rompió el abrazo. -¿Te lastimé?

-¿Cómo? No… sólo necesito sentarme, estoy más cansada de lo que pensé. Ayúdenla con el vestido. –Dijo hacia un par de empleadas y dando media vuelta se perdió al fondo del local buscando distraerse ofreciendo las felicitaciones requeridas y los pagos acordados.

Sus deseos por Kara Danvers estaban completamente fuera de control y por primera vez se dio cuenta que ya no tenía a Sara.

**

Kara bajó del coche y sin esperar otra instrucción corrió al interior de la casa y hasta la habitación. Ella era el relevo de Alex y por más que Lena quiso seguirla debía seguir lo acordado y esperar ahí por la mayor de las Danvers para continuar con las diligencias del día.

Sara tomaba un plato con sopa caliente mientras Alex le presionaba un cataplasma en el hombro.

-Has llegado. –Saludó Sara, tratando de no mostrarse triste, la joven no tenía la culpa después de todo.

Kara se aproximó y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o que decir, arrastró la silla del tocador al lado de la cama.

-Me veo peor de lo que en realidad estoy. –Sonrió y el moretón en su rostro pareció más hinchado.

-No lo creo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y Alex supo que si Sara iba a contárselo a alguien sería a su hermana, eran mucho más parecidas de lo que quería admitir. –Voy con Lena pero volveré apenas pueda.

Ambas chicas asintieron y Kara, ahora de pie, continuó con la tarea curativa que su hermana había comenzado.

-Sara, yo creí que solo se trataba de algo… rutinario. No pensé que doliera y mucho menos que se pudiera volver violento. –Dijo en referencia al acto sexual y de forma tan casual que el sentimiento de culpa finalmente alcanzó a la joven Lance.

Negó con la cabeza. –Es que no tiene por qué ser malo pero como todas las cosas, es algo que se puede salir de control, más que nada porque yo no lo quiero a él. Me lo han impuesto.

-¿Cómo a mí?

-No necesariamente… ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Alex si la obligaran a casarse?

-Oh no, Alex no se casaría porque… -Lo pensó unos instantes, recordó esa situación sobre la que no se podía hablar y alzó la mirada. -OH… ya entiendo.

-Así es.

-¿Él lo sabe? ¿Por eso te lastima? ¿Sabe que tu no lo quieres?

-Es algo que es… imposible de discutir. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Supongo que lo sabe, supongo que todos lo saben pero nadie se atrevería a decirlo, hay muchas cosas en juego, decir algo tan grave contra la hija del jefe de policía…

-Entiendo.

-Yo espero honestamente que para ti sea más sencillo… tú eres normal.

-Sí… yo lo soy, es decir es lo que conozco y Lex es muy apuesto, ¿Crees que sea gentil? Creo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que va a suceder.

-¿Qué es lo que imaginas? –Preguntó con voz rasposa, lucía agotada.

-Pues ya lo he dicho. ¿No?

-Repítelo, se mas especifica.

-Va a poner su semilla dentro de mi y…

-Eso lo se, pero, ¿Cómo?

-Vamos a quitarnos la ropa y yacer juntos en la cama.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Así es, yo dejaré que entre en mi... –Kara supo desde que había visto a Sara que eso no era todo, que estaba equivocada. A penas un día antes la había conocido, llena de luz y vida y ahora su espíritu se había ensombrecido. Su cuerpo se veía tan macerado que parecía más el resultado de una pelea que del acto de hacer niños.

Sara negó levemente y supo que no podría explicarle, estaba llena de ira y rencor, estaba agraviada y no podía ser objetiva y Kara lo entendió. Más tarde se lo preguntaría a Lena, después de todo ella había prometido contarle.

Cambió los cataplasmas varias veces antes de que las futuras herederas de todo volvieran, Sara pasaba de un estado de delirio a terrores nocturnos acompañado de una fiebre que no bajaba y para Kara fue un alivio ver que no estaba sola en esa situación. Vio a Alex resuelta meterse en la cama y envolverla en sus brazos logrando tranquilizarla por primera vez desde que se habían quedado solas… todo era horrible pero no pudo evitar desear esa conexión… que alguien pudiera darle una calma tan inmediata… seguridad.

-Vamos, cielo. –Lena solicitó con ambas manos en los hombros. –Un último esfuerzo para el día de hoy.

-¿Qué cosa? –Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y un deseo de abrazar a Lena le consumió al punto que tuvo que ceder y por primera vez le sintió ceder al contacto, Lena la dejaba abrazarla.

-Tu primer cena como prometida de Lex, como mi cuñada frente a los Luthor, los Lance, los Queen, los Palmer y los Smoak.

-¿Qué? No… pero quiero saber que pasó… quiero…

-Kara, te prometo que no todos los días que vienen a nosotras van a ser así de hecticos, necesito un último esfuerzo.

-Pero… -Comenzó a quejarse y sintió las manos de Lena acunar las suyas.

-Por favor. –Rogó suavemente y pudo ver, ambos en su voz y en su rostro que estaba igual de cansada, harta y desesperada, sus ojos verdes le miraban con necesidad y Kara asintió sin pensarlo más.

Su lugar en la mesa fue entre Lex y su padre, Lena le hizo una seña para que sonriera y nerviosa obedeció a cada gesto desde el otro lado… tomar el tenedor correcto, acomodar la servilleta sobre sus piernas… la hizo reír un par de veces imitando el modo en que el alcalde hablaba usando sus manos innecesariamente.

-¿Te han estado tratando bien, tesoro? –Lex inquirió, notando por primera vez desde la llegada de los Danvers, que Lena tenía la atención completa de su prometida.

Lex no se consideraba a si mismo una persona cruel, quien lo conociera podría afirmar que lo era pero a su parecer se consideraba sencillamente una persona que, de tener oportunidad tomaba la delantera. Su hermana le tenía oprimido hacía meses ya y la chica Danvers era tal vez lo único que de verdad poseía.

Kara, en su inocencia encontró la pregunta un tanto cálida y esa mirada verde le fue familiar. -¡Muy bien! –Había contestado. –Ya tengo el vestido es hermoso y…

-Me alegra... –Dijo, dando por terminada la conversación y le dedicó una mirada fría a su hermana. Con el menor esfuerzo había logrado helar de coraje a Lena y hacer que el corazón de Kara se hundiera en su pecho. 

Nadie pareció inmutarse, principalmente porque Leonard Snart, Lionel y Jeremiah dominaban la conversación con temas de negocio de forma tan envolvente que ni siquiera notaron que Alex y Sara no estaban en la mesa.

Kara alzó la mirada. No tenía por qué significar nada el hecho de que Lex no la quisiera escuchar, estaba ocupado, era un hombre de negocios e incluso su padre no se hubiera mostrado interesado por un vestido… Buscó nuevamente el rostro de Lena, sonreía dándole confianza. 

-Casi termina. –Había dicho en silencio.

**  
Lena había notado el desplante de su hermano y con ello cada intención en el gesto que le había dirigido. Si eso había sucedido con él en un perfecto estado de sobriedad y buen humor, todos sus temores se confirmaban.

El postre consistió en mantecadas de chocolate; los ojos de Kara se habían iluminado y agradeció al universo que al menos aún fuera fácil plantar una sonrisa en ese rostro. El final de la cena llegó y fue seguido por una reunión meramente diplomática en la que el círculo interno firmaba documentos que, de todo salir bien, nunca verían la luz.

Las mujeres se habían ido a la cama horas antes y sólo Lena se había quedado hasta el final. El día no había sido fácil para nadie y con Sara y Alex en su pieza sólo se le ocurrió un lugar al cual llegar.

Para su sorpresa Kara estaba despierta a la luz de las velas con un libro en las manos. Era obvio que no lo leía pues su mirada estaba fija en algún punto en la pared.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó sacándola de su ensimismamiento y obtuvo una sonrisa suave de reconocimiento.

-Te esperaba a ti. –Respondió. –Sabía que ibas a venir.

-No lo creo, ni siquiera yo tenía idea.

-Me imaginé que cuando recordaras que Alex y Sara estaban en tu habitación ibas a venir aquí.

-Eres muy lista.

-Lo sé. –Respondió orgullosa de si y la luz iluminó de forma que pudo notar un dejo de lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿Has estado llorando, cielo?

-No… es decir. Un poco, pero ya no. Sara… me ha afectado más de lo que me hubiera gustado. -confesó incorporándose y Lena asintió con empatía mientras tomaba asiento al pie de la cama.

-Tienes razón para sentirte así., es aterrador ver como una persona de espíritu tan brillante se rompe. Yo misma siento que fallé, tal vez lo he hecho.

-No, Lena. No es culpa de nadie más que Leonard.

-Te equivocas, ¿Sabes? Yo siempre he sabido que Leonard es un patán. Nunca hice nada más que ayudar a Sara a estar lista para recibirlo... soy cómplice.

-No se mucho de... bueno básicamente nada de lo que está pasando pero sé que Sara ni siquiera te considera personaje secundario en la historia de maltrato que esta viviendo. 

Lena alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña. -Buena forma de hacerme ver que la vida no se trata sólo sobre mi.

-No pretendía ser grosera, disc....

-No, tienes razón. Aún me siento culpable, claro, pero es bueno conocer el panorama desde fuera.

-No eres culpable. -Repitió con dulzura y Lena sencillamente no insistió.

-Debo irme a dormir ya, mañana es un día largo, la boda esta cerca y tenemos que...

-No, Quédate, por favor. -interrumpió.

-Cielo, sobran camas y habitaciones en este lugar, no hay razón para quedarme aquí.

-Claro... bueno, supongo que también debes ir y sacar a Alex de tu habitación, ya sabes, para que sólo haya una persona por cama y habitación. ¿Quieres separar a mis padres también? -Inquirió sonriente.

-Es diferente y lo sabes, Alex y Sara... ellas...

-Por favor.

Lena se preguntó en qué momento de los últimos días había perdido su autonomía.

Kara estaba frente a ella con su bata de algodón bien abrochada, los rizos despeinados y pupilas dilatadas oscurecían sus ojos de una forma casi mágica. Pudo ver a la menor de las Danvers morderse el labio inferior y un espasmo le atacó entre las piernas lo que le erizó la piel. Deseaba a Kara Danvers con cada parte de si y dormir con ella no iba mas que a aumentar la tensión.

-Está bien. -Respondió poniéndose de pie, desabotonando la parte frontal de su vestido que cubría el corsé y comenzaba a desatar las amarras con urgencia.

-¿Sin ayuda? Es increíble. Necesito un vestido así. -le hizo saber.

-Lo tendrás. -sonrió levemente y alzó la vista para encontrar que era observada de cerca. -¿Todo en orden?

-Si... -Respondió con lo que pareció duda. -Si. -repitió con certeza. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Vas a hacerla aunque diga que no. -Respondió dejando caer el vestido al suelo y quedando en su bata interior. -Recórrete, estás en mi lado de la cama. -ordenó de una forma tan suave que Kara obedeció como si se lo hubieran pedido con ternura. 

-Yo también duermo del lado derecho. –comentó.

-Otra razón por la que no debemos compartir cama. -Lena susurró, el comentario era más para si misma que para la otra chica. Sopló la lamparilla junto a la cama, se recostó y sintió claramente como Kara temblaba al contacto con el lado frío de la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres al decir que has ayudado a Sara para estar lista con Leonard.?

Lena aguantó la respiración unos segundos creando un silencio. La joven giró sobre sí misma, buscando el calor de las cobijas y lo siguiente que supo fue que sus frentes se tocaron. -Sé que no estas dormida. –Murmuró tan cerca que su aliento cálido le acarició los labios.

-No pretendía hacerte creer eso, sólo no se cómo responder. -Confesó y la oscuridad en la pieza era tan profunda daba igual tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

-Inténtalo.

-Bueno, el cuerpo responde bien si es tratado bien, hay que tratar el cuerpo muy bien para que no sea lastimado cuando lo traten... mal.

-No entiendo.

-¿Has sentido alguna vez un deseo intenso de ser tocada?

-No estoy segura.

-¿Has besado a alguien?

-¿Mis padres cuentan?

-¡Dios no! -respondió con una carcajada y sintió como las manos frías de Kara se entrelazaban con las suyas, aun buscando el calor.

-Entonces no. 

-¿Te ha gustado alguien? Seguro algún chico en la iglesia te ha sonreído y has pensado en besarle.

-No creo.

-¿Nada viene a tu mente?

-A veces me dan muchas ganas de ser abrazada, en noches de tormenta nuestra casa se estremece de tal forma que parece que se va a partir, me desespero, muero de terror.

-No es lo mismo, eso lo impulsa el miedo, hablo de algo que te haga sonreír solo de pensarlo.

-¿Haces sonreír a Sara?

-mh...

-Leonard no hace sonreír a Sara entonces tú lo haces para que cuando sea su turno, ella siga de buen humor.

-Así es… creo.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a mi? -Preguntó con inocencia y Lena de pronto deseo estar en el lado frío de la cama.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Me gustaría recibir algún tipo de retroalimentación respecto a este capítulo y del fanfic en general, necesito un poco de motivación para seguir escribiendo, de todos modos no voy a dejar esta historia a medias pero sería lindo recibir algún comentario.

-¿Disculpa? –Inquirió con un hilo de voz, eso no podía estar pasando.

-Temo que Lex no me haga feliz. -Confesó. -Y si puedes hacer sentir bien a Sara no veo que tenga yo de diferente.

-Cada persona sonríe por diferentes razones, Sara disfruta el cuerpo femenino, tu sabes eso... si yo te ayudara de esa forma… nunca has besado a nadie ni te has enamorado, no sabes si te va a gustar, por lo que se... podría arruinarte la vida con un beso. -Susurró esto último y la sintió suspirar.

-Entonces estoy condenada, no tengo idea de lo que sucederá entre Lex y yo, voy a ser un puñado de nervios y a menos que tu hermano sea un hombre paciente lo más seguro es que termine como Sara.

Lena tragó saliva pesadamente, en ese momento entendió que Kara era mucho más lista de lo que había querido ver y eso le gustó. Era inocente, sí, pero no ingenua y sabía que era necesario adaptarse. -¿Qué sugieres que haga? 

-Arruinarme la vida. -exigió y no fue necesario decir más.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, sus frentes se separaron y labios se unieron por unos segundos, nada hubiera podido preparar a Lena para la suavidad de éstos, cálidos y firmes, dulces, un gemido involuntario abrió levemente la boca de Kara y le permitió atrapar su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con apenas fuerza, recibiendo su aliento tibio y dando paso a jadeos por aire, succionándolo tiernamente y fue cuando la joven respondió, el instinto despertaba en ella con cada latido de su corazón. 

Lena estaba segura que soñaba. Le parecía imposible que las cosas hubieran escalado hasta ese punto, ráfagas de fuego por su cuerpo concentrándose entre sus piernas y suaves gemidos de Kara endulzaban sus oídos de tal forma que feliz hubiera renunciado a cualquier otro estado. Su lengua rozó suavemente, intensificando el beso y una de las manos de Kara se aferró a su espalda baja. Era real, el contacto la hizo consciente y el ambiente se llenó de dos alientos agitados.

-Disculpa, disculpa, sé que no te gustan los abrazos. -Kara se apresuró quitando el agarre. -Lo siento, por favor no te enojes. -Pidió y Lena pudo adivinar lágrimas únicamente por el tono roto que salió de su garganta.

-No estoy enojada. -susurró antes de continuar lo que momentos antes habían empezado, se mojó los labios y le besó las mejillas, borrando el par de lágrimas que permanecían. -No llores por favor, no has hecho nada malo.

La oscuridad era reconfortante, estaba segura de que su aspecto no le favorecía, le avergonzaba que Kara pudiera ver lo mucho que la deseaba. Le rodeo con sus brazos y la sintió relajar la cabeza en su hombro. -¿Estás bien, cielo?

-¿Te obligué? -Kara sonaba preocupada, pero Lena aligeró el ambiente con una risita y negando con la cabeza.

-Justo me preguntaba si yo no había manipulado todo para terminar así.

-¿Por qué harías eso? Ni siquiera querías quedarte conmigo en primer lugar.

-... Es una forma de verlo. De cualquier manera no me has obligado, claro que no lo has hecho.

-Y... ¿Por qué has parado? -Refirió pasando los dedos a lo largo de su brazo.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? -interrogó suavemente y la joven asintió en silencio. -Me alegra.

-¿Te alegra mi incertidumbre? -La confusión en el tono fue casi cómica y la pelinegra apresuró su respuesta.

-No, me alegra que tu cuerpo responda, me siento halagada.

Fue el turno de Kara de reír y relajó los hombros antes de enroscarse contra Lena.

-¿Quieres un ensayo al respecto? -preguntó y podría jurar que había algo de coqueteo en el tono.

-Oh no, soy una mujer práctica, me basta con un reporte informal.

Ambas rieron más fuerte de lo que hubieran querido pero el momento continuaba evolucionando de la forma más curiosa y Lena no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien.

-Cosquillas. -Fue la primera observación.

-¿Ah si? ¿Podrías elaborar? –La pelinegra continuaba con el tono semi-formal y eso volvía todo más fácil.

-Cosquillas debajo de mi piel, en mis brazos y piernas como si el viento me recorriera por dentro. 

-¿Fue agradable?... es decir, ¿No importa que fuera yo en vez de un chico?

Kara no entendió el significado de la pregunta -¿No es lo mismo querer a una chica que a un chico? -Meditó. -Las personas deberían poder quererse, ya sabes, sin importar a quien. Eso haría la vida de Sara y Alex más sencilla

-¿De verdad lo piensas? 

-Como cristiana estoy aterrada, como persona con sentido común, entiendo que no hay nada de malo.

-Hay muchas cosas en el mundo que deberían ser diferentes, Alex debería poder heredar todo sin que tu te tuvieras que casar, tu deberías heredar la mitad de todo. Yo tendría que poder hacerme cargo de las cosas sin poner a Lex al frente.

-Yo no sabría que hacer con nada. -Afirmó.

-Ni siquiera se te ha dado la oportunidad. ¿Qué te hubiera gustado hacer de tu vida?

-Si mi madre supiera que estoy hablando, si quiera pensando estas cosas me encerraría hasta el día de la boda.

-Prometo no decirle. -Susurró. Eliza Danvers no le agradaba pero no usaría la ocasión para reiterarlo.

-Tal vez sería escritora.

\- ¿De verdad? No necesitas una revolución social para serlo. -Aclaró con acento alegre.

-No creo tener tiempo, ya sabes, voy a ser una esposa.

-Oh... Claro.

-Suenas decepcionada. -Kara mostraba un nivel de perspicacia que la luz del día no le había permitido ver... o como si la hubiera despertado a besos y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo en ese punto.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Vas a casarte con mi hermano, me podré hacer cargo del negocio y ustedes vivir holgadamente, tu familia va a estar bien, Alex trabajará, tu familia entera estará protegida, el legado seguro, no estoy decepcionada. –Expresó aceleradamente tratando de creer sus propias palabras en ese arrebato de emociones que le inundó sin previo aviso. 

-Yo creo que me voy a casar con el Luthor equivocado. -Interrumpió el tren pensamiento y encontró su boca en esa profunda oscuridad, los labios eran aun más suaves de lo que había registrado antes, una sensación explosiva le llenó el pecho e intensas ganas de llorar la hicieron alejarse una vez más. -¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Lena? -Interrogó con angustia latente.

No había nada que deseara más que a Kara en ese momento, le necesitaba con tal fuerza que sus manos temblaban, la piel se le había erizado de forma dolorosa y se contenía a sí misma para no ceder... sin embargo Kara entendía las cosas de forma opuesta, se sentía rechazada y Lena pudo percibirlo.

-No estás haciendo nada mal, el problema soy yo. Tal vez me gusta demasiado la idea de estar aquí contigo cuando la realidad es que te vas a casar con mi hermano y no puedo...

-Tal vez tienes razón. Estoy sintiendo... muchas cosas.

Lena rio con suavidad. –Entonces… ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que es momento de ir a buscar otra cama?

-No.

-Por favor, Kara. Estoy muriendo. Me quema la piel siento...

-Dime. –Pidió, era su turno de requerir el reporte informal.

-…Como tener sed y no poder aliviarla, tener sed estando rodeada de agua. -Explicó sentándose en la cama, respiró hondo un par de veces. La tela del camisón lastimaba su piel y más que cualquier otra cosa deseaba hacerse cargo de lo que sentía entre las piernas.

-Es que… entiendo, Lena, ahora siento que el aire que entra en mi pecho me sofoca. Tengo ganas de ir al baño... lavarme con agua fría. -Explicó Kara como si su versión de los hechos fuera necesaria.

-Bueno suena a que estás lista. Es un buen estado mental para tu noche de bodas.

-No, esto no puede ser todo, quiero aliviar esto ahora. Ayúdame. -Pidió jalándola del camisón para que volviera a su lado.

-Kara... -Susurró, pero el aliento dulce le rozó los labios y un beso magnético le hizo olvidar todo por unos minutos. La chica gemía suavemente, casi a discreción y evitando tocar a Lena mantenía los puños cerrados en las cobijas. -Dame la espalda. -Ordenó perdiendo toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Qué? No, no quiero.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda? –Lena sonaba completamente seria ahora.

-Si pero...no veo como eso... no me alejes. 

-Confía en mi. Gírate. -Solicitó y Kara se inclinó en un beso breve antes de obedecer.

Lo siguiente fue sencillo, cada parte del cuerpo de Kara deseaba cooperar y cuando se sintió abrazada por detrás un gemido le partió los labios al tiempo que su cuerpo se amoldaba. Lena le besó el hombro y descansó la mano sobre el vientre lo que acabo por hacer a Kara echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ambas encajando como piezas de rompecabezas... En un suave vaivén le acarició el estómago y ágilmente comenzó a subirle el camisón hasta la cintura. 

-¿Prometes decirme si quieres que pare?-Susurró en su oído y Kara asintió con premura.

-Usa tu boca para hablar. -Ordenó con una resolución que le dio escalofríos.

-Lo prometo.

-Muy bien... -Concluyó. Ese cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado y Lena había dedicado buena parte de los últimos días a imaginar lo que ahora realizaba así que todos sus sentidos se encontraban abrumados.

Le puso la mano en el vientre una vez más, esta vez sin tela de por medio y fue su turno de gemir, era suave y ardiente. Con la punta de los dedos acarició de arriba hacia abajo, jugando sin aventurarse, haciéndola mover las caderas y rogar bajito. “por favor... por favor...” pedía instintivamente.

Lena mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y con el dedo medio separó su sexo, hundiéndose en la calidez, estaba tan húmeda que tuvo que morderse los labios para no perder el dejo de autocontrol que le permitía no excederse, no precipitarse… con agilidad presionó el punto nervioso que palpitaba bajo sus dígitos... un gemido fuerte acompañó esta acción y por un instante creyó que la lastimaba pero Kara cerró las piernas, impidiéndole apartar la mano. -Hey... solo me detendré si me lo pides, cielo. -Prometió y acomodando la pequeña perla entre su dedo índice y medio comenzó a moverse en círculos; fue solo cuestión de segundos antes que Kara respondiera balanceando las caderas en contra de sus dedos, montando la mano con ritmo espaciado y errático. -Te sientes tan bien... -Le confesó y Kara gimió, poniendo ambas manos sobre la de ella.

-Lena... no pares -suplicó.

-No lo haré. -Reafirmó y apretó los dientes contra la piel de su hombro. Antes, Lena había alcanzado un punto en que la incredulidad se había convertido en entumecimiento, pero de pronto volvió en si misma, ahí estaba, en la cama con Kara, la mujer más bella y dulce, la más lista y tierna que jamás conoció. La quería para ella nada más.

-Más por favor. -pidió gimiendo; mordiéndose los labios y sintiendo el sudor formarse en su rostro...

Lena tuvo que ir más lento unos instantes porque Kara la apretaba con gran fuerza y en una suave risita le pidió que soltara “Te tengo, deja que me haga cargo” pidió tiernamente y respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, separando las piernas un poco. Irradiaba un calor y deseo que le quitaba el aliento, quería desnudarla por completo, ponerla boca arriba y besarle el cuerpo, besar entre sus piernas y probarla; la adivinaba dulce, palpitando convulsionantemente bajo la acción de su lengua, lo que hacían era solo una pequeña prueba de lo que podían alcanzar y su mismo gozo iba creciendo ante las ideas que llegaban a su mente.

Kara llegaba, la respiración entrecortada fue la indicación clara. Sus gemidos se volvieron desesperados y el movimiento de sus caderas se fue espaciando hasta que se limitó a vibrar, contrayendo su sexo, nueva humedad llenando sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien, cielo? –Quiso saber, murmurando en su oído y le cerró las piernas con ternura.

Jadeando, sin soltarle por completo giró en si misma, buscando su rostro en la oscuridad, no había pasado mucho tiempo y la noche, tal vez la noche mas larga que había vivido hasta ahora parecía cobijarles de todo. Comenzó a besarla, largamente y Lena respondió marcando el ritmo, mostrándole cómo se hacía y esta vez Kara, sin frenar el contacto le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. -¿Qué fue eso? -Quiso saber.

-Un orgasmo. -Susurró contra sus labios.

-¿Puedo tener otro? -Pidió con inocencia y Lena sonrió.

-¿En este momento?

-...No, me siento lívida.

-Claro que puedes tener otro, puedes dártelo tu misma, ya tienes las instrucciones básicas...

-Entonces necesito reformular la pregunta. ¿Puedes darme otro? –Continuó y buscó sus labios.

-Kara… tú sabes bien en qué situación nos encontramos… No sé si…

-¿Lex es una buena persona? –La pregunta salió de su boca sin querer una respuesta porque lo sabía. Aquel hombre, galante y carismático no era más que otro monstruo y ella había caído en la trampa como una mosca en una telaraña.

¿Qué podía declarar Lena Luthor a dicha interrogante? Le tomó de sorpresa y sintió como el aire faltaba en sus pulmones y las lágrimas se precipitaban a sus ojos. Odiaba llorar, odiaba estar llorando frente a Kara pero el llanto no avisó.

-No, Lena, lo siento… no quise traerlo a la conversación no se que me pasó…

-¿Sabes? –Respondió entre sollozos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura. –Podemos salir de aquí y no volver a ver a nadie, tengo mis recursos y de una u otra forma podremos…

-No.

-¿No?

-No, cada quien está desempeñando un papel y el mio, para variar es importante; no voy a arruinarte la vida a ti, no voy a arruinarle la vida a mi hermana… a nuestros padres, solo porque tengo un poco de miedo. Estoy segura de que podré arreglármelas.

-¿Entones arruinar tu vida es la opción que vas a elegir?

-No lo veo así. Casarme con Lex, si, pero estaré cerca de ti. 

-No vale la pena.

-Déjame ser quien juzga eso. –Pidió en voz suave y con el dorso de su mano le limpió las lágrimas. –Discúlpame por haberte alterado.

-No necesitas disculparte, tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar de esto.

-Yo acepté sabiendo que Lex podía ser horrible, ahora sé que aunque sea horrible, no voy a estar sola.

-Claro que no estarás sola.

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

-¿Entonces cuándo? Cielo es importante porque…

Kara se inclinó contra sus labios, callándola nuevamente por unos instantes. –Cuando estemos vestidas.

-Respóndeme algo.

-Seguro.

-¿Te he arruinado la vida?

Kara mantuvo silencio un momento mientras pensaba. –Digamos que has probado tu punto, entiendo que se siente bien porque confío en ti y que si alguien quisiera forzarme a lo que acaba de pasar sentiría mucho miedo.

-Vaya, no creí que se pudiera explicar.

-Bueno, para ser sincera si era necesaria la parte práctica. –Respondió en un tono alegre y a eso le siguió un bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño? –Inquirió pasando la mano de arriba abajo por su espalda, pero Kara ya estaba dormida. Sonrió para si misma y la acurrucó contra su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por el sopor de la noche.

**

Por la mañana, Kara abrió los ojos para encontrarse en sus brazos, rostro tranquilo y respiración suave.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a ella: Lena había pasado la noche allí… la situación se había vuelto íntima, y si bien su concepto de intimidad no estaba bien planteado, podía imaginarse que algo así no sucedía casualmente.

Su piel se erizó completamente y de golpe. Esa noche había sentido su cuerpo explotar en gozo y su cabeza la pedía más como si toda su vida hubiera aguantado la respiración… por un rato pensó que había soñado todo pero en su cuerpo quedaba la prueba, el camisón en la cintura, la mano de Lena aferrándose a su muslo, la familiaridad en su olor…

Lena era hermosa.

Se fijó en sus labios, rosados y un tanto resecos, su nariz perfecta y cejas oscuras sobre ojos cerrados en lo que parecía un buen sueño.

De haber podido, habría congelado el momento algún tiempo pero comenzó a moverse, tal vez de sentirse observada y despertó.

-Hey. –Kara saludó con ternura y los ojos verdes se cerraron al instante.

La joven reconoció el momento de realización que un poco antes había vivido así que le dio unos instantes antes de llamarla de nuevo. –Sé que estás despierta… no fue un sueño.

Lena abrió los ojos, esta vez encontrando un dejo de incertidumbre en esa mirada cielo; se hizo consciente de su mano, aferrada a la piel de la chica, sus camisones fuera de lugar, esa sensación ardiente. No pudo evitar sentir su corazón latiendo rápido y su frente empezaba a sudar como si estuviera bajo un gran peligro.

-Hey. –Sonrió tomándole el rostro. –Respira, Lena. Todo está bien.

-¿Cómo estás tan tranquila? Te he… te he tocado y no estoy segura de que entiendas…

-Me has tocado como un hombre a una mujer. ¿Cierto?

Lena desvió la mirada. –Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? –Su curiosidad era genuina y eso la hizo sentir más responsable. -¿Por qué es malo? Yo… nunca había sentido nada así.

-Es malo porque… te vas a casar.

-No creo haberte podido perdonar si me enviabas al matrimonio sin… saber, ya sabes, que es algo que potencialmente puede salir bien… Estoy segura que Lex entenderá. –Explicó y Lena ahogó una risa burlona.

-Oh, cielo. Te recomiendo fervientemente que no lo discutas con él; yo puedo manejarlo pero los hombres son algo brutos y su orgullo se hiere con facilidad.

-Entiendo, no se lo comentaré… ¿Lo podemos? Mh… es prudente.. ¿Hacerlo de nuevo? Para.. mh. Saber más.

-Kara, hay implicaciones morales en lo que sugieres…

-Corrígeme si me equivoco. –Comenzó. –Pero creo que cualquier línea moral preexistente ha sido borrada. –Me gustó… quiero sentirlo de nuevo… si está bien contigo. –El tono en su voz iba de seguro a tímido en la misma oración. Era ambas, la que había conocido esa noche y la Kara Danvers tierna y angelical con la que tenía ya varios días planeando una boda. Su boda.

Lena sonrió, los papeles se habían invertido y era Kara quien la deseaba… 

-¿Esto cambia las cosas entre nosotras? –Kara demostraba perspicacia y ansiedad en misma medida y Lena sólo quería tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, no necesariamente, pero si hay que tener algo en consideración.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La boda.

-Oh… la boda

Lena sonrió únicamente porque no quería que viera su dolor, porque si no sonreía la otra opción era dejar que el llanto le inundara el cuerpo. -Eso no va a cambiar. –Susurró mientras le ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Sólo porque todos tenemos nuestra parte, mi papel es importante, me debo casar y tú te debes hacer cargo de L-Corp.

-¿L-Corp?

-Sí, L de Lena, ya sabes, no de Luthor.

Lena rio por la ocurrencia pero en el fondo aceptó el comentario como un halago al que se sentía acreedora. Siempre había una primera vez para todo. -Tengo varias reuniones a las que asistir…

-No te vayas por favor. –Rogó en un quejido de impotencia que no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa. Genuina esta vez.

-Volveré antes de que lo n… -Comenzó pero fue interrumpida, Kara pegó sus labios con ansias sobre los suyos y sin saber qué más hacer los dejó así unos segundos y fue Lena quien inició el beso, mostrándole nuevamente como se hacía hasta que encontraron su ritmo.  
Kara suspiraba entre besos, gimiendo suavecito en una melodía que tocó cada fibra en la pelinegra, labios suaves, aire tibio y manos bien fijadas en la piel…

De haberlo intentado, de haber puesto atención no habrían escuchado la puerta abrirse y fue Kara quien se incorporó de golpe a penas se dio cuenta que Alex la observaba.


End file.
